Mobile Suit Gundam: Evolution
by 117Jorn
Summary: There will always be conflict. For as long as there is a reason to fight, weather it be for justice, money, power, god, or rage, people will find a way and a reason to fight. Celestial Being simply does not understand this, however when a vessel belonging to the Cosmic Era mercenary team 'Steel Dragons' they will be teaching them that lesson... one way or the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam. Me want to buy though**

* * *

**May 9th C.E 74**

**Lagrange Point 4 **

* * *

"Mirage Colloid isstable, they haven't picked us up yet."

"Comm traffic is minimal, I confirm that. They have not been alerted to our presence yet."

"We're in the shadows, ma'am. Orders?"

On the bridge of the cloaked _Girty Lue-_class Stealth Battleship, '_Serial Peacemaker_', a woman with long shoulder-length black hair, and brown colored eyes wearing what looked like a black ZAFT uniform looked out the front window of the vessel, which currently displayed their target. An old Stanford Torus type colony, one of many in the abandoned L4 colonies. However her attention was drawn to the small fleet of ships which were guarding it. Mostly old Earth Alliance vessels, notably _Nelson-_class Battleships, _Drake-_class escorts, and a single _Agamemnon-_class Space Carrier.

"Get our suits ready for launch," she said. "And do it quietly please, we don't want to attract their attention yet. Once they are launched, have them move into position to open fire, and hit them from all sides. We will fire on the carrier first, all other targets are secondary. Leave any M.S for our teams to handle."

"I don't think I'll need to go out there this time: my 105E would be overkill out there. I'll coordinate with the repair and resupply crews," another voice said, coming from a man who stood at 6'4" with black-blond hair and blue eyes wearing an Earth Alliance uniform. "God knows we're going to need a quick rotation with that many ships out there."

"I'm amazed Blue Cosmos managed to get this many ships…" the woman, one Sasha Urei said, shaking her head. "After the last war, they were pretty much rendered broke… the most we've seen from any other remnants are some Pre-refit EA ships, or modified Civilian transports. Nothing like this, refit escorts, battleships, even a carrier, and some Windams if intel is right."

Ronald Pinkerton scoffed. "Always expect the worst," he said. "That way you can be relieved when you're overestimating the enemy. I'll have the 105E on standby in case the shit hits the fan. Knowing our shitty luck, it will."

"Red and Blue teams have left, ma'am," their Communications officer, a woman with light brown hair and brown eyes in a blue version of the EA uniform said. As she said that, several Mobile Suits of E.A, ZAFT and Orb origin began leaving the ship, using gas propulsion to avoid creating too much heat.

Leading the two groups of Mobile Suits was what appeared to be, at first glance, a ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited. However, it possessed the same shoulder shields utilized by the ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Phantom, painted black with a crimson red trimming. In the cockpit, a young man sat at the controls, his helmet off at the moment as he cranked his neck. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, with short spiked black hair and crimson red eyes, looking like he could stand at 6'0". He was wearing a red ZAFT Normal suit, as he put his helmet back on. "This is Jaden Takeo, callsign: Cyclops." He said, "All wings report in."

"_Takeshi Yamato, Callsign: Azure, Reporting in._"

"_Hitomi Yamato, Callsign: Mythic, Ready to go._"

"_Amy Takeo, Callsign: Shade, All set here._"

"_Mari Illustrious Makinami, Callsign: Lance, standing by. _"

"_Shinji Ikari, Callsign: Berserker… I'm ready._"

"_Rei Ayanami, Callsign: Jack, ready for deployment._"

"_Asuka Langley Soryu, Callsign: Garland, ready to blow shit up!_"

"Alright everyone, we play this by the book," Jaden said. "Me, Amy, Mari and Rei will strike from the left side. Takeshi, you take Hitomi, Shinji and Asuka and hit them on the left. We play this by the book - No Heroics."

"_Come on, Jaden!_" Asuka whined. "_The boss never lets us out to just wreak havoc: let us this time!_"

"_Pinkerton to all Mobile Suits: shut the fuck up and do what Jaden tells you to do!_" Ron shot out. "_We were contracted to take these assholes out, and that's what we're going to do, but I want ZERO fatalities on our end! Am I clear, Sohryu?!_" The redhead pilot of one of the GAT-04A1 Windams with a Sword pack, sufficiently cowed, simply said 'yes, sir' and kept quiet after that. "_Go on, Jaden._"

"Thank you Ron," Jaden said with a small smirk. "As I was saying, I want Mari to provide long-range artillery support as usual, just watch your back and focus your fire on their ships. Leave the MS to the rest of us. Amy, you support Mari when you can, but just worry about the escort ships, _then _ the Mobile Suits. Takeshi, you and blue team do what you do best - rip their mobile suits open like a can opener with an attitude."

"_Understood,_" Takeshi replied. "_Ready when you are._"

The eight Mobile Suits split up into two teams of four, moving on the flanks of the enemy fleet. Mari began to draw out the Agni cannon of her Windam, preparing to strike once she got the word.

"_Blue team in position,_" Takeshi said.

"Red team in position," Jaden said, as he nodded. "Cyclops to _Serial Peacemaker,_ we are in position. Shall we knock on the door?"

Ron clicked his tongue in mock-disappointment. "_Jaden, Jaden, Jaden,_" he said. "_We don't KNOCK on the door. We BLOW IT THE FUCK UP! CRY HAVOC AND LET SLIP THE DOGS OF WAR! AHAHAHAHA!_"

Jaden smirked "You got it boss," he said. "Mari! You know the drill! Hit 'em!"

"_BANZAI!_" The Windam fired the BFG at a _Drake_-Class DE, destroying it in one shot and taking out several Mobile Suits that were escorting/protecting the ship.

"_Son of a bitch!_" one of the ship captains cried out. "_We're under attack! All Mobile Suit teams, scramble! Enemy Mobile Suits are attacking the fleet!_"

"All teams engage!" Jaden shouted, as the Mobile Suits charged forward, as they opened fire on the B.C ships and Mobile Suits."Hit them hard people!"

The ex-Alliance ships and Mobile Suits quickly mobilized, but due to the almost blitzkrieg-like attack they were panicking and running around like chickens with their heads lopped off. "_We'll keep jamming their communications and screwing with their heads while you make them not live anymore._" Ron said. "_Let's do this quickly and send these racist assholes straight to hell!_"

"_Eat this!_" Amy Shouted, as her MVF-M11C Murasame colored Bright Red with Gold trimming sped through the B.C fleet, firing a pair of missiles which downed a GAT-01A1 Dagger quickly, before it fired its beam cannon into a GAT-01 Strike Dagger. A _Drake_ attempted to fire its CIWS turret on the Murasame, however it sped away quickly before the ship itself was destroyed by another Agni blast from Mari's Windam.

Jaden's own machine sped towards a BC Windam, who was joined by four GAT-02L2 Dagger L's. He reached into the shoulder shields of his machine, but did not draw a pair of Beam Tomahawks, but instead a pair of MMI-558 "Tempest" Beam swords as he charged forward. The First Dagger L had a Sword pack, as he tried to swing the Anti-ship sword into him, but Jaden rose his left handed sword to block the attack, as the Dagger L pilot was surprised the beam held against his own beam. "_W-What? That's impossible!_"

Jaden grinned. "Yeah, I fixed that gaping flaw in beam blade weaponry," he said. "What's the point of having Beam Sabers if they just pass through one another!" With that said, he kicked the Dagger L away, before slicing the machine in half, destroying it quickly. "Who's next?"

Two more Windams fell before Rei's IWSP shield gatling, with one of the MSs ramming into the engine block of a _Nelson_-class battleship before exploding and causing more damage to it. simple tactic, but it worked, as the _Nelson_ could no longer maneuver and was a much easier target for Mari's Agni. "_I'MA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLARG!_" Another beam punched through the _Nelson_, courtesy of Mari's big fucking gun. "_Next!_"

A cluster of three Windams were trying to blitz a '105' Dagger with a unique Striker Pack - it looked like the IWSP, but the Gatling Shield was gone, replaced by a shield based on the Impulse Gundam's, and the cannons on the pack itself were gone, replaced by a pair of Anti-Ship Blade Mounts. It also still had the usual Anti-Armor Swords on the hips. It drew the Anti-Armor Swords, and quickly blitzed through the Windams, before exchanging them for the Anti-Ship Blades and charging at a_ Drake_, Cleaving it in two. "_Next!_" Takeshi called out from its cockpit.

"I'd say… we've taken out 30% of their forces now…" Jaden speculated as he cleaved another Windam in half. "Keep it up people, let's be back by-" He was cut off as another shot from Mari's Agni hit the _Agamemnon_ in the fleet, resulting in the entire vessel exploding. However, as it exploded… something else came out of it, a massive machine, with two large legs and a disk-shaped body. "OH SHIT! THEY'VE GOT A DESTROY!"

"_Son of a whore! All units, break off and regroup! I'm launching to assist!_" The Destroy might have been a bulky monster that Mobile Suits like the Destiny could kill easily, but the SP's MS team had nothing like the Destiny. This was going to be a very tough nut to crack, IF they could crack it.

"You heard the man - fall back!" Jaden shouted, as the Mobile Suits spun around as they fell back as the massive Destroy Gundam began unleashing its firepower upon them, forcing them on the defensive as they tried their best to weave and block the attacks. However it wasn't just shooting at them, but it wasn't particularly trying to avoid hitting the remaining B.C forces either.

Whatever ships that survived the attack from Jaden's team were hacked to pieces by the Destroy's many, MANY beam cannons firing in every direction. "_They have to have an Extended inside that thing! That's the only way this could be happening!_" Most Extendeds were mentally unstable, and they probably weren't planning to deploy this thing anywhere near their fleet. Look who fucked up THAT plan.

Jaden's eyes narrowed as he watched the Destroy attack the fleet. However as he watched the Destroy do their job for them… he could… feel the pilot of the Destroy. He wasn't feeling psychotic rage or anything like that… but rather… pain. Whoever's in that thing… they don't have control over what they were doing, and they were in near constant pain… "Ron, whoever's in that Destroy doesn't like being in it very much…" he said.

"_No one does. I saved those kids from that fate and I lost everything for it._" Ron said. "_We still can't let that thing survive: it needs to be destroyed._"

"I agree with that," Jaden said, "Though maybe we'll get lucky with the pilot… I'm going in with you cap, no way you can take that thing on alone."

"_Alright, Plan A is simple: you try and free the pilot, I'll disable the Destroy's weapons to make your life easier._" He said. "_Plan B...Let's hope we don't need Plan B._" The GAT-X105E-RPC Perfect Strike Noir shot toward the Destroy, firing every weapon it had at the massive mobile fortress in a successful attempt to gain the pilot's attention. It worked, as the Destroy began shooting at him instead of Jaden.

'_Alright, the cockpit should be right… there!_' Jaden thought as he identified the cockpit of the Destroy, as he sped towards it. The machine focusing almost entirely on Ron, identifying the Gundam-type as the largest threat. However that changed when he slammed against the destroy, as he used his machine's hands to rip the cockpit open "Hey! If you can hear me in there, open you cockpit!" He shouted, "I'll get you out of there!"

There was a short pause, before he actually got a response. "_I-It won't open!_" A rather child-like voice cried out, "_T-They locked me in here! I-I can't c-control what t-this thing does! Look out!_" The pilot's warning came just in time, as Jaden jumped away, just as the Destroy's hand tried to grab his machine, as he twirled around the firepower it sent his way.

Two small anti-ship swords hit the hand, disabling the positron reflector before a large number of cannon shells, gatling gun bullets and beam rounds impacted it, followed by an Angi blast, which destroyed it. "_Jaden, cut the cockpit out!_" Ron shouted. "_If he can't open it, that's our only option other than Plan B!"_

"Right!" Jaden shouted, as he reached into one of his machine's shields, and pulled out a beam dagger. "Hang in there! We're getting you out!" He then charged forward, weaving through the Machine's weapons before he slammed against the torso section again. He then stabbed the knife around the cockpit, as he began to carve it out of the machine.

The Perfect Noir lept around, using the hybridized Striker Pack's absurd number of weapons to distract the Destroy, from missiles to cannon shells to beam weapons. "_I should thank Orb for giving us the IWSP, Perfect and Oratori Packs! I love this thing!_"

"Almost… got it…" Jaden said, as he had almost made a full circle. "Got it!" He then yanked the cockpit out, before speeding away from the Destroy as it began to be surrounded by sparks. "Ron, I got the Extended pilot out! Finish that thing off!"

"_Mari, Elsman Maneuver!_" Ron shouted. "_We're blasting that thing in half!_"

"_I LOVE doing that!_" Mari shouted, as the two heavy weapons-equipped Mobile Suits fired their Agni cannons at the Destroy, but there was a problem. The main beam weapon, mounted in the head, was charged and just about to fire. "_FUCK! Change targets! If that thing fires, it'll destroy the SP!_" Both fired at the Destroy's head, causing a chain reaction just as the cannon fired. Their beams merged together, as red and white sparks of energy began to spiral around the area.

"What the HELL is going on?" Jaden shouted.

"_I don't know! I know one thing, though! I am NOT responsible!_"

"_I'm not taking the blame for this!_"

"_I sure as hell didn't cause this!_" Usually, the hot potato blame game was amusing. Now it wasn't.

"Fall back!" Jaden shouted, "Get back to the ship! I think she's gonna-" he was cut off as the Destroy exploded, but it did so in a brilliant blue explosion followed by a blinding white light… before everything went dark for the Mobile Suits, and everyone on the _Serial Peacemaker…_

* * *

**Location: Unknown**

**TIme: Unknown**

* * *

The _Peacemaker_ was no longer where it was. There was almost no debris, where at the battle site there was enough to build a fleet of warships. "Argh. Pain." Ron muttered, as he finally returned to consciousness. "What the fuck just happened?"

"_No idea…_" Jaden said slowly. "_But… we have a problem._"

"Like what?" Ron asked, as he looked at his Camera, and saw Jaden's machine, the ZGMF-X2001 GOUF Phantom up and moving.

"_Ron… look at Earth._" Jaden said, "_Notice anything… new?_"

Ron directed the cameras at Earth's general direction. The continents were slightly out of position, (it took a well-trained eye to notice THAT detail) and there were orbital elevators along with what appeared to be a solar energy collector in low Earth orbit. "Madre de Dios." He muttered. "This could be a problem."

"_Understatement of the fucking century, Ron,_" Jaden said. "_I don't think we're in _our _Earth anymore… all Units sound off!_"

"_Takeshi here,_" said pilot replied. "_I'm pretty much in one piece… the battery's rather low, though - will need to return to the _Serial Peacemaker_ ASAP to recharge._"

"_Hitomi here, same story._" Hitomi said. "_Heading back to recharge now._"

"_Mari here: same thing._"

"_Ayanami reporting: my battery power is low. I will need to return to the ship._"

"_Sohryu here: I'm dead in space! Barely enough power for the radio!_"

"_Um… I'm ok. I need to go back to the ship, though. Can I help Asuka first?_"

"Do it!" Ron ordered. "If you've got power, assist with recovery of every surviving thing, be they personnel or equipment!"

"_I KNEW we should've upgraded everyone's power plants to the H-3 Reactors…_" Jaden muttered. "_Remind me to get _Peacekeeper _ready to hunt for some Helium 3 in the Earth Sphere… I'd rather us not have to travel all the way to Jupiter just to make some more reactors._"

"_Amy here - I agree, and Returning to the ship,_" Amy said. "_Just gotta recharge… it looks like we've got a lot of stuff to salvage here. We took most of the B.C fleet with us… what's left of it that is. Most of their ships looked pretty trashed, along with their suits… I'm not getting any readings on survivors._"

"_I've got the Extended we got from the Destroy here,_" Jaden said. "_I'll take her back and get started on the salvage process… get the Mistral's ready. Got a lot of work ahead of us._"

"Seeing as I'm the only one with a nuclear reactor, guess that means I'm on defense duty," Ron said with a sigh. "Get back and recharge, kids: I'll keep us safe for now."

"_I'll let the Doc know to get the drug purgers ready,_" Jaden said, as he headed back towards the _Serial Peacemaker._ "_We need to get her off those damn drugs they've probably flooded into her by now… damn she sounds like she's only a kid…_"

* * *

**A few hours Later - _Serial Peacemaker_ briefing room**

* * *

"Alright… it's clear we are _not _at the same earth we were in just a few hours ago,." Jaden announced. "We can't get in contact with anyone from the PLANT's, Orb, EA… not even the Junk Guild or Serpent Tail. We're all alone out here till we make contact with whoever is in charge in this universe."

"Good news is - we've got a lot of supplies," Amy said, being a woman with shoulder length red hair and emerald green eyes in a ZAFT Red uniform just like her brother. "_Serial Peacemaker_ left Copernicus fully stocked before we went for this mission. And several of the former E.A ships that got transported with us are relatively in-tact, but they've lost their atmospheric integrity, and their crews are all dead. When we attacked, we hit them so quickly they couldn't launch all of their Mobile Suits, so we've got quite a few intact Dagger Ls, Windams, Strike Daggers and 105 Daggers to work with, along with whatever else we can salvage."

"What ships survived the… transition?" Sasha asked.

"Out of all of them… two _Nelson-_class Battleships, a _Cornelius-_class Supply/Tender ship, a _Marseille III-_class Transport, and about five _Drake-_class escorts are still in relatively good condition," Jaden said. "We just need to restore life support, and patch up their damage with the wrecks of the other ships that are in… less than serviceable condition. Of course the biggest problem becomes our current lack of people to use the damn ships… I suppose I could get Lucy to Slave the ships command interface into the _Peacemaker's_ communications systems, and control the ships remotely… but it wouldn't be nearly as effective as having actual crews onboard."

"Aside from that… we think we can salvage a lot of parts and supplies from the other wrecks." Amy said. "Ammo, Food, Water… we'll be set for quite a while at the least until we find somewhere else to resupply at."

"Plenty of work cut out for us. I'll tell Ron to make sure you're covered during the salvage operation," Sasha said, nodding. "He DOES have the most heavily armed Mobile Suit we've got."

"Yeah," Jaden said, nodding. "Aside from my own machine, his Strike is the only one that doesn't use an energy battery. Hopefully we can fix that once we get enough Helium-3."

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "My 105 Dagger is a good Mobile Suit, and my custom-made Swift Striker Pack has performed rather well, but if we could upgrade it, or switch out for a Gundam, that would be good."

"Agreed," Hitomi added. "I like the M1A, but I could definitely use something more powerful."

"_CIC to Captain: we've picked up something approaching. We can't get an exact count: some kind of interference._"

Sasha rose an eyebrow "Do we have visual?" She asked. "If so, get it on screen."

"_Aye Captain, give us a moment._" The CIC operator said. A few moments passed, and the front screen of the briefing room switched to an image of a single vessel approaching. It was smaller than the _Serial Peacemaker,_ roughly 200 Meters or so long, with three large 'pods' attached to it, and three long antennes behind the ship. It had no visible armaments aside from what looked to be a single cannon along the bow of the ship.

"Never seen it before… not that I was expecting to…" Jaden said. "What are they doing?"

"It seems-" Sasha began, before the three tubes of the vessel began to open up, and revealing three Mobile Suits emerging from them. But not just any type of Mobile Suits… but Gundam's. "What the hell?"

They moved toward the Peacemaker, armed and hostile. "_Pinkerton to Peacemaker: I'll intercept them._" Ron said. "_If they start shooting, well… I'll have to get creative. Make sure our teams are ready for launch: I might have what's arguably the nastiest MS we've got, but I'm not taking chances._"

"We'll be out there ASAP Ron!" Jaden said. "Just give us a few minutes to get our suits out into space!" He turned to the others. "Move it people let's go!"

The others quickly leaped out of their seats as they headed out of the room, Sasha quickly ordering out Red Alert as Klaxon alarms sounded across the ship once more.

* * *

**GAT-X105E-RPC Perfect Noir Strike**

* * *

The hybridized Perfect, Ootori, IWSP and Noir Pack-using nuclear-powered Strike flew toward the three Gundam-class Mobile Suits. "This is Lt. Commander Pinkerton of the independent warship _Serial Peacemaker_." He announced. "Stand down and identify yourselves."

There was no reply as the three machines approached - which Ron confirmed were Gundam-types. They were leaving behind a trail of red particles, and one was a sniper-type, another was a Close Combat type, and the third, and most lightly armed, was likely a support-type of some kind. However the Sniper type acted first, as its large beam rifle rose up from its shoulder, and fired a black of red and black energy his way.

"You did NOT just shoot that red shit at me!" Ron shouted, as he prepared for combat. "Ok, you want to play hardball?! I play LETHAL HARDBALL!"

**(BGM: Resident Evil Outbreak: Third Time's the Charm)**

The Strike dodged the beam, firing the gatling, the shell firing 220mm cannons, the Ootori's railgun and beam cannon and the Agni in full force, blowing off one of the orange machine's arms and destroying the sniper machine's main cannon with the Agni. The sniper type ditched the weapon Ron had destroyed, pulling out a beam saber. "If you want to play that way..." Ron flipped a switch, activating the Ootori's flight system and AI before launching it at the support machine, leaving him with the Perfect/Noir weapons. "Then I get to fuck your ass!"

The dark crimson support machine moved out of the Ootori's flight path, firing what looked like a beam hand cannon towards it. The orange colored machine however then deployed what looked like eight DRAGOON's which shot out of a pair of containers in its skirt, which shot forward firing red beams of energy towards Ron.

They didn't expect the ejected pack to turn and fight back with the weapons mounted on it. "Like the AI, assholes? I had that thing made to fight DRAGOONs with that fighter!" The craft fired off six rocket-propelled pods, which peeled open to reveal 28 missiles inside them. Even if the DRAGOON-type weapons were maneuverable, they couldn't avoid the guided missile version of carpet bombing. Still, it WAS three on one. "Guys, I'm good at taking this people on for a while, but WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

"_Right here!_" Jaden shouted, as the GOUF Phantom launched out of the ship, soon followed by Takeshi's 105 Dagger, Amy's Murasame. and Hitomi's Astray. "_Coming in now, Takeshi, Hitomi, you two deal with the DRAGOON-using one! Me and Amy will help Ron with those other two!_"

"_Understood!_" Takeshi replied, as the thrusters on his Striker Pack kicked in, sending him at the DRAGOON-using machine, which was forced to use its giant sword to block Takeshi's twin swords.

The support and sniper machines continued to fire at the nuclear-powered Strike, which closed in on the damaged sniper, crossing sabers with it before firing the shoulder-mounted gatling gun, barely managing to chip away at the armor. "Almost as good as VPSA." He said. "Too bad I've got weapons that bust that!" He kneed the gundam before hacking the arm off and kicking the Gundam away before using the beam rifle to blast off the remaining limbs. "One down. How's the rest, kids?"

"_One sec…_" Amy said, as the Murasame sped around the Support unit, before it made a high G turn before it sped right towards it, slicing off the arm which held the Beam cannon on it, before slicing off the second arm as well before punching it right in the torso section, sending it back. "_Got it! I think I knocked the pilot out. Takeshi, Hitomi how 'bout you?_"

"_Too easy,_" Takeshi replied, having switched to his Anti-Ship Blades to cleave off the head, arms, and legs, before kicking the torso **_hard_** to knock the pilot out, thus ceasing the attack of the DRAGOON-Type weapons. "_I don't think they were trained for fighting pilots of our caliber._"

"_Someone dropped the ball on that…_" Jaden said. "_Bring them onboard, secure the pilots and salvage the gear we cut off. And get a team to investigate their engines - I'm interested in seeing what the red light they left behind is from… also get a boarding party over at that ship - search their data banks, we might be able to figure out who these guys are, and what the status of this world is in._"

"Drag their machines back to the _Peacemaker_," Ron said. "If they try to resist… kill them. I'm not risking my people over them."

"_Considering how they obviously weren't prepared to fight against us, I doubt they're prepared for close combat,_" Jaden said as he carried the black machine back towards the _Peacemaker._ "_I'm pretty sure we could flood the cockpit with that sleeping gas the Doc made to calm down Extendeds. We'll send them to the brig, and have the Doc do a quick check-up on them while they're restrained and Knocked out._"

"_Works for me,_" Takeshi said as he hauled in the orange one. "_No muss, no fuss._"

"Very well. RTB and prep for debrief," Ron said. "I'm going to resupply this thing the second I get back. I'm almost out of missiles for the Ootori/IWSP, and I hate wasting my ammo. Jaden, the second we land, I'm putting you in charge of the salvage operation."

Ron could tell Jaden was grinning. "_You got it sir!_" he said. "_Our teams will get on it ASAP. Gonna have a LOT of fun with this!_"

* * *

**_Serial Peacemaker_**** hanger - 5 minutes later**

* * *

"Crack open the cockpit! Gas em, people!"

This was the sight as the three unknown Gundam's lied on the floor of the _Serial Peacemaker,_ as engineering crews had brought in large tanks filled with specially modified sleeping gas. They had cracked the cockpits open just enough to where they could point the hose inside, and begin shooting the sleeping gas inside.

"We'll keep this up for a few minutes." Doctor Naomi Lee, an asian woman with short black hair tied up in a low ponytail and brown eyes, wearing a classic white doctor uniform and a pair of glasses. "If they're normal humans, they should be out of it in less than two minutes. If they're coordinators, I'd give them three to four, and Extendeds - five or so."

"Make it five," Ron said. "Those pilots gave me a hard time, and only two things do that: Extendeds and combat-hardened Coordinators."

"Considering you're a Natural, that practically speaks volumes of your capabilities." Naomi said, and Ron scoffed.

"I survived both wars, as a Mobius pilot and a Mobile Suit pilot," he said. "I was one of the few to get kills in both types of machine, and I fought in the worst battles of the second war. I had a lot of time to get better at not dying. It's the Mobile Suit that makes me deadly."

Naomi nodded. "We'll gas them for 5 minutes then. We'll have them transferred to the cell block. I've already had some of my people move some of my equipment there so I can make sure they're alright, get their DNA Samples, and head back to the lab to get some answers, and find out who and what they are."

"I'll get my MS rearmed," Ron said. "You have fun, doc. Tell the kids to take their medicine." Ron had been looking after the Extendeds since the end of the war, treating them like his own children. They even considered him their adoptive father to a point.

"I'll make sure," Naomi said. "Try to keep them away from their Mobile Suits as much as possible."

Ron hopped off, passing by Jaden who was feverishly looking at the engine unit they had already removed from the support unit. "What've you got there Jaden?" He asked.

"A _Goldmine,_" Jaden said, with a face splitting grin as he typed into a handheld terminal. "This thing's specs aren't too different from a H3 Reactor… in fact I've found trace amounts of Helium 3 inside them. These things have a very large reactor output, and those particles are from some kind of photonic decay phenomenon… its not just a power source, but its also a propulsion system!" He then turned to face him "The Quantum particlization of these things aligns perfectly to my old FTL theory I came up with a while back!"

"Can you manufacture them?" Ron asked, sounding very intrigued. "If these things are a power source, if we ever get back home, they would be a hell of a source of income for the energy companies, and God knows we need the money."

"I could, but I'd need to work out some kinks." Jaden said, turning back to his work. "The Particles they produce now are toxic when weaponized. I can fix that easy. But these things… they seem incomplete, like they were missing something…" He shook his head. "Either way, with these specs I could manufacture them - though I'd stick with H3 Reactors myself. These things have an adverse effect on radio and comm waves, which made them difficult to detect. Plus its pretty damn easy to spot a trail of red particles, so its not necessarily a stealth machine. Either way, we probably could make a pretty penny out of these things back home."

He collapsed the pad as he picked up a case. "I'm getting ready to head over to their ship with the boarding party," he said. "Bringing Lucy along incase they have any Cyber failsafes. We'll send any data we get back to the _Peacemaker _after we've made sure there are no viruses in them."

"Good." Ron said. "I'll head to the bridge and make sure we don't suffer another sneak attack."

"Aye sir." Jaden said with a short salute, which Ron returned before they went there separate ways, with Ron heading for the bridge, and Jaden heading for the shuttle.

* * *

**Later - Unknown Mothership**

* * *

The airlock to the small vessel opened up, as several men in armored Normal Suits came in, wielding a mixture of MP5's and G36K's raised and ready as they secured the entry point. Upon seeing no contacts, they moved up. "Clear!" The first one shouted, as the rest of the team came in, along with Jaden, who had his gear in a backpack, a laptop in one hand, and a Uzi Machine Pistol in the other.

"Sir, we've got a Terminal for you." One of the soldiers said, identifying what appeared to be a small terminal built into the wall.

Jaden nodded as he pulled out his laptop, setting it next to it as he activated the Terminal. "Holographic display it seems…" he muttered. "Not as reliable, but I can work with that…" he opened his laptop, plugging it in. "Good thing USB ports don't change… alright Lucy, do your stuff."

"_On it,_" A female voice responded, as appearing on the holographic display of the terminal appeared an image of a woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing what looked like a Japanese sailor outfit, with a devil-like tail and horns. "_I'm in._"

Jaden blinked. "Wow that was fast, even for you." He said, and Lucy grinned.

"_It seems to me they weren't prepared for someone to hack them from the _inside _of the ship,_" she said. "_Hmm… doesn't seem to have a name outside 'Trinity Mothership' though… it looks like it was crewed solely by the pilots, and a combat Haro._"

"Combat Haro?" Jaden asked. "You mean those things Lacus Clyne uses as pets?"

"_Similar yes, but slightly larger, and capable of interfacing with Mobile Suit operating systems._" Lucy said. "_There apparently capable of assisting in combat scenarios from what the data says… they can also assist in repairs, scavenging ops… they're much more useful than ours, and less annoying._"

"Huh, Haro's that me and Ron can work with," Jaden said with a smirk. "And if they could help with repairs and salvage ops, that would be a huge plus as well. What else do you have?"

"_Hmm… accessing calendar…_" Lucy said, as she turned around as images flashed in front of her. "_It appears this universe still uses the A.D Calendar system… it's 2308 AD. This vessel is part of a private corporation called 'Celestial Being' who are…_" she barked out a laugh. "_Oh, Ron'll get a kick out of this - they're trying to eradicate all human conflicts in the world._"

"Say wha?" Jaden asked with a disbelieving look. "End all war and conflict?"

"_Yup. I shit you not,_" Lucy said, shaking her head. "_Utter idiocy if I've ever seen it. It's impossible to end all war… alright, crew roster… they all appear to be siblings. Johann, Michael and Nena Trinity. Pilots of Gundam Thrones Eins, Zwei and Drei respectively… not very original, but hey… the ship is lightly armed, just one 'GN Cannon'... it appears those particles are called GN Particles… and only Celestial Being has access to them right now._"

"What about the rest of the world?" Jaden asked, while more engineering teams entered the ship, looking through all of the systems it had to offer.

"_Apparently, they are divided between three major power blocs._" Lucy said. "_The Union of Solar Energy and Free Nations, or 'Union' for short… made up of Japan, North America and South America… the Advanced European Union, AEU focused around Europe and 1/3rd of Asia along with small areas in Africa… and the Human Reforms League, HRL who take up the rest of Asia, including China, India, Russia, all that. They are focused on the three Orbital Elevators which provide their primary form of access into space, as well as providing infinite solar energy across the world… capable of supplying even Mobile Suits with pretty much infinite energy using microwaves._"

"Impressive…" Jaden said, nodding slightly. "Do we know what factions have access to Gundams like the ones this… Trinity team uses?"

"_None of them._" Lucy said, "_It seems Celestial Being's technology level is centuries ahead of anyone else's. They are the only ones who have Gundam's… it appears there are four more Gundam's, who use GN Drives similar to theirs, only capable of true infinite flight time. There is also a mention here about another Celestial Being team who have access to Gundams… but not much on them. They've conducted numerous 'armed interventions' in places like Sri Lanka, Africa, South America… sometimes attacking both sides of a conflict. Though the people of earth have come close to capturing Gundam's twice… they have failed both times. The most recent of which was thwarted by the Trinities just a few days ago._"

Jaden hummed in thought for a moment. "Get ready to transmit it all over to _Serial Peacemaker._" He said. "Ron'll want to see this… right now, we need to get every scrap of data we can find on this ship. Once we do that, maybe we can work on getting it some better defenses… I mean seriously - just one Cannon? No CIWS defenses or anything? We'll use some of the scrapped parts from the destroyed BC fleet to fix that flaw…"

* * *

**Later - _Serial Peacemaker_**

* * *

"If we encounter these idiots, I'm just going to attack them on principle," Ron said, groaning as he shook his head at Jaden's report. "You cannot end war: conflict is part of human nature. Do that, you surrender your humanity."

"_I agree._" Jaden said, from the bridge of the Trinity Mothership. "_I admit it's a noble desire, but it's impossible to accomplish… If we run into the four Gundam's of the main CB team, we'll knock them around a bit… maybe we can get them to realize they're being idiots. But on a side note, we at least know where we are, where things are, and who the big players are. And a lot of their technology - both Celestial Being's and the three Bloc's - are rather impressive._"

"They don't have our electrical conversion technology, so their ships and MSs are either GN particle propelled or they use actual propellent," Ron said. "But their carbon-based construction material… It's as strong as titanium, but dozens of times lighter. Think we can repurpose some of it for our MSs?"

"_I think so,_" Jaden said. "_We could easily use it to replace the Titanium normally used in Phase Shift armor, make it even stronger, and cheaper. It's not that difficult to produce in mass quantities either, not too different from Lunar Titanium actually. We'd just need to create or buy the proper materials to manufacture it… I'd suggest setting up a base of operations somewhere… someplace secluded enough where we can hide our supplies and ships… I looked through their maps, and I think I've got a decent location._"

"Where?" Ron asked.

"_Lagrange Point 5,_" Jaden said, "_From what I uncovered, its where the Eclipse colony is located, its an unfinished Union colony, construction was suspended a while back, as they focused on their L1 colony. Its pretty much abandoned, and no one goes there since it doesn't have any 'strategic value'. But its a good place to lay low, and the Trinity Team has been using it as place to hide their mothership when they're on earth interventions or getting more supplies for said ship. The docking clamps aren't designed for our ships of course, but a quick fix to our universal docking clamps and we won't have any problems. We could probably expand the base if we really wanted too - build in the areas needed for continued construction of E-Carbon and anything else we need._"

"Very well. Get any more intel you can from the computer and get your ass back here." Ron said. "I'll have whatever teams that aren't busy work on retrofitting that thing. After that's done, I want you do go to Earth. We're going to need supplies."

"_Got it sir._" Jaden said, "_Like we mentioned earlier, we've got enough supplies from the ship and the wrecked E.A ships to keep us going for a while. But you're right, we need a continued supply of food, water, ammo, all that… I'll go through the data bases here, see if there is anyone we could contact that might help us out. I doubt we'll be getting those supplies for free afterall._"

"Put a call out for anyone looking for a PMC or an engineering company." Ron said. "We've got enough to be both. If there's a problem, we can fix it. Put that as our tagline."

Jaden chuckled at that "_You got it sir,_" he said. "_We'll get everything ready… also, when those Trinities wake up, let me know. I'd like to have a talk with them._"

"Very well. I'll inform you if they wake up," Ron said. "Until then, keep doing what you're doing. I'll handle our logistical issues on this end. God knows I always do. Pinkerton out."

* * *

**_Serial Peacemaker_**** \- Brig**

**Two Hours later**

* * *

Two hours had passed, and work on the quick refit to the Trinity Mothership was well underway, as she was being fit with new armaments and defenses. It wasn't that difficult to integrate their technology into the Trinity's mothership - which Jaden had named the _Zaeed Massani,_ after one of his favorite characters from the game 'Mass Effect' from the early 21st Century.

Now however, they had received word that the Trinity siblings had finally awaken, so Takeshi, Jaden, and Ron stood outside the entrance to the Brig. "Well, time to talk to our first neighbors," Takeshi remarked. "Fun times."

Jaden sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with…" he said, as he opened the door to the brig. Inside, they found the only three occupied cells of the ship, and inside them were the three Trinity siblings. The first one, Johann Trinity, seemed to be the most calm. He was pretty damn mad that was for sure, but he was understanding the situation a bit more as he lied in his cot.

The second, Michael Trinity, was a different story. He was banging against the cell doors, shaking the bars and shouting profanity, demanding someone answered him.

Third and last, was Nena Trinity. She was in the last cell, curled up in a ball in her cot, staring outside rather blankly. Though there was a bit of anger on her face, Jaden could both see and sense a lot of fear and confusion as well. In fact, he could sense it from all three of them. The moment the doors opened, all eyes fell upon the three of them as they walked inside.

"Children. My name is Ronald Pinkerton." Ron said. "You're currently on board my ship. I apologize for your accommodations, but you DID try to kill me and my team. I would like to ask you a few questions, if none of you mind."

"Let us out of here NOW!" Michael shouted, slamming against the cell doors again. "You have any idea who we are?"

"Celestial Being - yeah yeah, we read your ship's files," Jaden said. "Your defenses weren't all that effective against a hack from _inside._ You obviously were not expecting to be overwhelmed and captured so easily… that is very apparent from your mobile suits and your own skills."

"Why you little-" Michael shouted, but Johann cut him off.

"What do you want?" He asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked at them. "You have Gundam's… but you don't use GN Drives… and your ships, your other mobile suits… they don't look like anything we've seen from the Union, HRL, AEU or anyone."

"It's a complicated story, but we're from an alternate timeline," Ron said. "You don't exist in our universe, we don't exist in yours. We don't know what happened, but we're here now."

Michael barked out a laugh. "What? You're from a different universe?" he said. "What a load of shit!"

"Oh, well then give us a better explanation Michael Trinity," Jaden shot back, drawing a bit of surprise from them all. "Yeah, we know your names. Like we said, we got everything on your ship's memory banks. Your personal info, ship specs, your GN Drives, everything. Even your Mobile Suits."

"Then why are you here…" Nena finally spoke, looking at the tree. "You have all our stuff… why don't you go ahead and kill us, and sell it off to the blocs?"

"Well, number 1: I don't like killing unless I have too." Jaden said, "And number 2… I wanted to ask you all something… why do you serve Celestial Being?"

This was a surprise, as the three Trinity siblings glanced at one another "W-we're here so we can end-" Johann began, before Jaden cut him off.

"-end all war, yes we know that," he said. "But is that _really _your goal? And if so… are you _really _so naive to think you can actually end all war between humans? Even with your fancy Gundams?"

"You may end the current wars," Takeshi replied. "But only by turning their hatred against you, so that they unite to wipe you out. And after that, they'll just get back to fighting each other. Humans fight each other. It's in their nature - you can't change that."

"We've been fighting for as long as we could remember," Ron said. "We've fought for food, supplies, money, fuel, country, even living space. Even simple games like chess are conflict. It's what we are."

"Don't get us wrong - wanting to end war is a very noble cause… it's just pointless," Jaden said. "After you're dead and gone, people will just go and start fighting again. Hell, the technology they use to defeat you guys will probably go to continue fighting one another. An alliance forged by hatred is a fragile one at best… there will always be people who want more power, people who have conflicting ideologies, beliefs, ways of thinking. The only way they'd work together is if you _force _them too - then you'd be no better than dictators."

"So, yeah," Takeshi remarked. "What you're doing won't change anything in the end. You're just destroying, making more and more people hate you."

"In our universe… there was a man named Gilbert Durandal. He tried to do the same thing as you." Jaden said as he walked closer to the cells. "He wanted a world without war… but in order to achieve his dream… he had to murder _millions_ of innocent people to accomplish it. Men women and children, it didn't matter to him. He wanted to make a world… where a person's genes determined who they would be in life. If your genes say to be a soldier, you become a soldier even if you're a pacifist. Your Genes tell you to become a priest? You become a priest even if you're an atheist."

"And even that system was doomed for failure," he continued. "As eventually… people would rise up to challenge his rule… and they did, as the Three Ships Alliance, Terminal, and the Earth Alliance attacked Durandal's fortress Messiah… and brought his Destiny plan to an end." He then glanced at them all. "What makes Aeolia's plan any different? He wants a world without war… but the only way he'd get it is to subjugate all of mankind, and kill anyone who disagreed… according to your records, Celestial Being even goes so far as to _force _people to follow them… threatening their lives, their families… how is that moral by any stretch of the imagination?"

As Jaden continued, the Trinity siblings had all quieted down, as they began to listen what he and the others had to say. "We… the Steel Dragons…. we don't _like _war..." he continued. "Sure we love the thrill of battle, we like make challenging strategies, we like to have a challenge… but we do not take any joy in murder, in killing, and avoid it when at all possible - but we are not afraid to use lethal force if it means to permanently end a threat. We stand not to end all wars… but to end Genocides, Massacres, War Crimes, ethnic and religious conflicts where no one gains anything but a mountain of corpses."

"You three… have potential," he said. "Your Mobile Suits need improvements, as does your own training… but all three of you show so much potential as pilots… why waste those skills with a faction like Celestial Being? They are basically destined to fail eventually… what we are offering you… is a choice. Do you want to keep fighting for Celestial Being, and when the time comes, die along with the rest of them when the world unites against you?... or join us? And help _us _and make this world a little bit better by eliminating one corrupt warlord at a time? Actually trying to _save _lives, instead of ending them?"

The three Trinity siblings glanced at one another, as they thought about what Jaden said. Now that he mentioned it… they _were _on to something. Already the major powers were getting more crafty, the fact they had almost successfully captured the four primary Celestial Being Gundam's was proof of that - and while their own three Thrones _were _effective, their GN Tau Drives were weaker than the true GN Drives they had, only capable of running for so long. It would only be a matter of time before they come up with a plan to try and take their own machines somehow.

Also… now that they thought about it, they were also right that Celestial Being appeared to be designed to be destroyed by the world inevitably. Their recent interventions have started to stir up a lot of anger in the three primary powers, attacking factories and military bases far more frequently than the _Ptolemy's_ team were. The world won't stand for that for much longer. And… the chance to actually have a life _outside _of Celestial Being… _was_ a bit tempting actually.

"What would you have us do?" Johann asked. "_If _we wanted to join you?"

Jaden smirked, they almost had them. "Simple… we are currently refitting your ship with superior defenses and such," he said. "Hope you don't mind, we also picked out a new name for her - _Zaeed Massani._ If you accept our offer, we will send you back to your ship, and repair your Mobile Suits. You will become our eyes and ears in Celestial Being… when you are told to make an Intervention, you tell us immediately. We can try to take the workload off your hands, and enact covert 'Interventions' of our own. If for some reason they have you attack a location where a large amount of civilians are present, we will give said location a tip that CB _might _be attacking, giving them a chance to evacuate the civilian personnel before you arrive."

"In exchange for this… the moment the world starts to unite against you, you are all free to fully join us." He said. "After that, we can do some major upgrades to your Mobile Suits, and make it so they are far better than they ever were with the technology of our universe."

"We might also be able to kick the living shit out of the CB gundam team. Make them understand that they are the biggest idiots this side of the galactic core," Ron said with a small smirk. "I, personally, want to make them bleed. So, what's the answer, kids?"

Once again, the Trinity's all glanced at one another, still looking a bit hesitant… but in the end, they both realized A. They didn't have that much of a choice, and B. These guys had a damn good point.

"Heh… Might give me a chance to fight that purple haired girly boy," Michael said with a short chuckle. "What the hell, I'm in."

"Me too," Johann said, nodding. Nena herself said nothing, but nodded as she smiled slightly.

"Goody. If and when you get a call in, I'm going to enjoy this," Ron said as he pressed a button which unlocked the cell doors. "Word of advice: don't FUCK with my kids. There will only be two outcomes of that: either _they _kill you, or _I _kill you."

"What's the difference?" Michael asked.

"They'll kill you quick," Ron said with a smirk that sent shivers down their spine. "I'll do it so slowly the ghosts of Nazis will be wanting to know my secrets."

"Right… don't fuck with your kids - got it," Johann said, nodding.

"Alrighty then!" Jaden said, as he clapped his hands together. "I'll have my engineers finish repairing your M.S - we'll also make a few minor upgrades, namely to improve your units flight time. Nothing major or noticeable yet. Feel free to help out if you want, and you can look through the ship - but please keep in mind that if a door is locked - its locked for a reason, don't try to open it. So that means stay away from the Reactor, Weapons Systems, etcetera…"

The three Trinity's nodded in understanding. Afterall, they were very new here, and they had to start building up some trust with these people before they could trust them as well.

"Follow me, siblings. I'll show you around," Ron said. "Jaden, get planetside as quickly as possible. I'd like to have more information on what exactly is happening down there: news, rumors." He smiled. "Porn." The last one was a joke, as Ron was the exact opposite of a pervert. The reaction was still funny though, as Jaden blushed before he groaned, Michael chuckled, while Nena blushed as well.

"Yeah… I'll head down there ASAP." Jaden said, shaking his head. I'll need to upgrade my machine with Atmospheric Boosters though… I'd rather like to avoid relying on those Space Elevators to get back into space."

"Then you get to fly my Ootori/IWSP for a while: it's reentry and atmospheric launch capable. I'll have it detached from the Perfect Noir and reset for a human pilot," Ron said. "Thanks for the AI work, by the way."

"Not a problem - me and Lucy love to work."

* * *

**Later - Ootori/IWSP**

**En Route to Earth**

* * *

"We'll enter the atmosphere close to the south pole," Jaden said, as he piloted the Ootori/IWSP down towards the planet, sitting in the front cockpit while Takeshi sat in the back. "From what the Trinity's say, it's a blind spot in the sensor systems used by the three power Bloc's. We should be able to enter atmosphere without much trouble… and detection won't be a problem with the stealth system Ron had equipped, and landing on runways won't be a problem with our VTOL capabilities."

"Understood," Takeshi replied. "Definitely interested about what this world is like when compared to ours."

"The similarities certainly are… shocking," Jaden admitted as they began re-entry. "Both universes use Giant mecha called Mobile Suits… we both have access to Advance Machines called Gundam's… "

"_It's called 'parallel evolution', kids._" Ron said on the long-range comm. "_Like an animal evolving on one sides of the world and another one evolving completely unrelated to it. Does that make any sense?_"

Jaden nodded "I suppose - still weird as fuck though." he said. "So what's your ETA to Eclipse?"

"_Heading there now, should be there within a day or so,_" Ron said. "_Not much comm or ship traffic in the area, looks like the intel paid off for once. Should be a nice place to get started, might work on expanding the colony a bit more, though._"

"I'll get to working on the expansion specs when I get back," Jaden said. "It appeared to be intended to be a variant of the Bernal Sphere-types, similar to most of the L4 Colonies in our universe like Mendel. We should be able to build the proper areas to provide us food, water, oxygen, supplies, and such. Though we're obviously going to need to expand the Steel Dragon's though - my engineers are good, but they can't be everywhere at once. If we could build more of those Haro's with those Karel units we could increase production considerably… but some actual extra manpower would go a long way."

"Yeah…" Takeshi replied. "And if we could learn how those GN Drives work - not just the ones the Trinities use, but the ones used by the other CB Gundams - that would likely help greatly with upgrading our machines."

The Ootori-based craft sped toward its' entry point, careful to avoid visual detection by anyone in Antarctica. "Ron DID say this thing could survive atmospheric reentry," Takeshi said. "I'm just hoping the pilot is part of that survival."

"Hey, remember who helped him customize this thing," Jaden said. "She can do it, don't worry. We'll be heading towards Japan - it's under Union control as an economic zone, seems like the best place to start looking for some info."

"Right," Takeshi replied. "Well, at least my name won't stand out as much there."

"Same here," Jaden said. "Let's hope it's not too different from home…"

* * *

**Later - Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

"Ah… it's good to be home!" Jaden said, taking in a deep breath after he and Takeshi had landed the Ootori in a secluded forest in Japan, before arriving at the massive city of Tokyo. "Different universe or not, Tokyo is just as great as ever!"

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "If anything, it's even more impressive here than it is in our universe - I mean, they've got holographic display screens in place of billboards!"

"Meh, there's okay I suppose," Jaden said shrugging. "Holograms are a bit overrated… sure there flashy, but I never was a fan to Holographic displays on monitors and such - makes things more difficult. Anyways, I'm gonna try and find a place for us to stay… plenty of apartments we could use, and the Trinities were kind enough to give us some of their credits they had on them."

"Sounds good," Takeshi replied. "Gonna hit the bars - may not drink alcohol, but bars are always a good place to make contacts."

"Right - I'll start looking for places," Jaden said, as the two split up as they set out to gain information, and a place to stay.

* * *

**With Takeshi**

* * *

Takeshi stepped into a rather high-profile bar, not wanting to visit the sleazier ones - he wanted to make contacts, not get in touch with a criminal underground. He stepped up to the Bar itself and said to the barkeep, "I'll have a Root Beer."

The Barkeeper rose an eyebrow, but nodded as he left to get his order. As Takeshi waited, he glanced at the TV which had the news showing, revealing what looked like a battle between Mobile Suits breaking out. "_It has been two days since the joint HRL, Union, and AEU Military Exercise in the Taklamakan Desert ended with the death of hundreds of military personnel. While we are still trying to confirm the details, reports say Celestial Being made an armed intervention in the area, and the exercise participants attempted to conduct a capture operation - however, rumors have circulated that they had nearly captured the Gundams, if not for the arrival of three new Gundam-type MS who showed up on the scene._"

'_Guess the Trinities already made their debut,_' Takeshi thought. '_Well, wonder what the Newsies will think whenever _**we**_ decide to go loud…_'

"So, they have three more huh?" A female voice said behind him, causing Takeshi to blink. "As if four weren't bad enough."

Takeshi turned, and saw what looked like a perfect figure of female loveliness in his eyes - slender, but not too thin, with decent curves and an above-average bosom, standing at 5'4" in a black business suit with a miniskirt, top open just enough to show her cleavage, brown hair done up in a bun behind her, and emerald eyes behind a pair of glasses.

It took every last ounce of willpower for Takeshi to keep from staring. "Yeah… " he said. "The first four caused enough damage… now we've got these three to worry about - and they look almost evil."

"A bit, maybe…" the woman said, as she took a seat next to him. "By the way, I haven't seen you 'round here before… you new here?"

"Yeah," Takeshi replied. "Takeshi Yamato, at your service." He paused for a moment as his brain came up with a plausible backstory. "I'm a wandering Mercenary, go from place to place looking for work… of course, Celestial Being is a bit of an annoyance in relation to my cash flow…"

"Shion Uzuki," The woman said with a smile. "And I understand… not much of a problem for me - I'm a Mobile Suit technician for the Union, I work with MSWAD in North America, came back here to visit my family." She then glanced back at the news. "Sorry about your Job, but… at least Celestial Being is doing this for a good cause."

Takeshi sighed. "Maybe…" he said. "But they're forgetting one thing."

Shion tilted her head inquisitively. "What's that?" she asked.

"Human nature," Takeshi replied. "They're not going to be able to change our innate desire for someone to fight, or our fear of the unknown that also triggers conflict. All they're doing with their interventions is bringing the hate of the world upon themselves - eventually the world will take action and destroy them. And after they're gone, we'll just go right back to fighting each other." He looked at the news. "So, yeah, noble goal… practically impossible to achieve."

"But they have weapons and Mobile Suits far superior to anything the world has ever seen," Shion said, and Takeshi nodded.

"True," he said. "But look at the news - if those new Gundam's never showed up, all four of the Gundam's would've been captured. The Union, AEU, and HRL practically _had _them, and managed to capture them using machines that - compared to Celestial Being's - are obsolete. The people are _evolving _to the situation, and it won't be long before they make a new plan, only now factoring in the three new machines as well. And eventually… Celestial Being will slip up, underestimate their opponents… and that will cost them."

Shion nodded. "Makes sense…" she said. "And you do have a point, I guess, about the practicality issues related to their goal."

"Standard common sense, to be honest," Takeshi replied. "Peace has never really lasted for very long - something always happens to break it… and those who claim to seek an ultimate end to warfare almost always have either an ulterior motive, or some plan that costs so many lives and forces the peace in such a way that the people will rise against it."

Shion seemed to give that notion some thought. "That… actually makes a bit of sense," she said, glancing at him. "Have you ever fought Celestial Being?"

Takeshi chuckled, shaking his head. "No, but I've seen my fair share of challenges," he admitted. "Looking forward to when I _do _get my chance to fight them… personally I am _very _interested in the blue and white one… I _love _that sword it has…"

Shion smiled. "Good at close combat?" she asked.

Takeshi nodded, and the Bartender came back with his Root Beer. "Yup." He said, "Always prefer to fight up close and personal… one of the many things Mobile Suits brought back into modern combat. Before it was just trenches guns and tanks shooting at each other miles away… now we're back to close combat, sword on sword battles. There's nothing else like the thrill when you face another Mobile Suit in close combat, swerving and spinning around, daring not to make the slightest mistake, requiring split-second reflexes… makes me feel alive."

Shion giggled. "You know, you sound like a rather interesting person," she said. "I wouldn't mind getting to know you better…"

Takeshi blushed slightly, but nodded. "T-thanks…" he said. "I… wouldn't mind getting to know you, as well."

* * *

**Meanwhile - with Jaden**

* * *

"Got this place for a steal," Jaden said to himself, with a smirk as he rode up the elevator to the floor where the apartment he had just bought was at. It was simple enough, and cheap enough to meet his and Takeshi's needs. Two bedrooms, kitchen, living room, bathroom, all that. He made a mental note to start hunting for some furniture in the future, assuming there wasn't any already present inside.

'_Probably won't be here for long, but it's nice to have a place to lay low on earth,_' Jaden thought as the elevator opened up, and he walked out. '_Alright, room 403… 403…_'

"Oh, another new neighbor?" asked a male voice. Jaden glanced up as he saw two people walking towards him. One was a young Japanese man, about 17 or so years old if Jaden had to guess with short brown hair and brown eyes. Standing next to him was a rather attractive young caucasian woman - European if he had to guess - about the same age as the man, who had long waist-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Jaden glanced at the room numbers, and saw that he was right next to room 403. "It… appears so," he said with a small smile. "Name's Jaden, Jaden Takeo."

"Jaden, huh? Nice to meet you!" the young man said. "My name's Saji Crossroad, I live with my sister Kinue - she's a news reporter. This here is my friend, Louise Halevy."

"Nice to meet ya," Louise said with a smile. "You new in the neighborhood?"

"Ah, I'm actually from Tokyo," Jaden said, staying as close to the truth as he could without technically lying. "I've been away from Japan for a while, but me and my friend decided to move back into town I guess you could say."

"I see," Saji said nodding. "Either way, I guess I should say welcome back to Tokyo, eh?" At that moment, coming from the second door next to Saji's came out another young man - this one looking to be arabic from his skin tone, with short black hair and brownish chestnut eyes.

"Hey Setsuna!" Saji said, grabbing his attention. "We've got a new neighbor!"

Setsuna just glanced at Jaden, as he glanced back. However when he did that… Jaden got a wealth of information just by looking at him. His eyes were that of a trained killer - a child soldier most likely. His expression was stoic, but he could tell there was a lot of pain and regret behind those eyes. But most importantly… he felt something odd, something similar to what he normally sensed when around Newtypes like Mu La Flaga… but different at the same time, weaker.

"Nice to meet you… Setsuna," Jaden said with a smile. "Jaden Takeo - Hope we can get along great."

Setsuna looked at him, as he too felt something… strange from Jaden, but he couldn't really put a finger on it. "Its Setsuna F. Seiei…" he said. "And… I hope so too." With that said, Setsuna just walked off.

Saji sighed. "Sorry 'bout that," he said. "Setsuna's… he's a bit anti-social."

"So I've noticed," Jaden said shrugging. "But he probably has his reasons. Anyways, you said your sister is a Reporter?"

"Ah, yeah. She's working for JNN," Saji said. "She's been putting in a lot of hours though, lately… she's been pretty obsessed with the whole Aeolia Schenberg and Celestial Being story."

"She is?" Jaden asked, his interest peaked. "That's actually pretty interesting… me and my friend have actually been doing some investigating of our own - we'd be pretty interested in meeting your sister if it was possible - maybe exchange notes?"

Saji blinked at that. "Uh, sure! I think I can do that," he said. "She could probably use all the help she could get considering how much time she's put into this."

"We'll be glad to help," Jaden said with a nod, before he cranked his neck. "But if you would excuse me, I need to get our new apartment ready for when my friend finally comes back - probably gonna have to go hunting for furniture and the like…"

"Ah, right," Saji said. "Well, it was nice talking to you!"

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Takeshi**

* * *

"So you'll be leaving in a few days?" Takeshi asked Shion, after the two had left the bar, having gotten to know one another quite a bit.

"Yes… Professor Eifman is heading back to North America at the MSWAD base," Shion said. "With those three new Gundam's, the Union needs to be prepared since now we've got _two _teams of Gundam's to worry about, instead of just one."

Takeshi nodded. "Makes sense," he said. "Be careful. If he's looking into the Gundams, trying to figure out what makes them tick, he's going to get a target on his back sooner or later - and so will you, being his assistant." He then seemed to perk up with an idea, and took out a piece of paper and a pen, quickly writing down a number. "Here, take this," he said, handing it to her. "If something happens, give me a call, alright?"

Shion blinked in surprise, before she smiled as she accepted it. "Thanks, Takeshi," she said, before she wrote down her own number on a piece of paper. "And… if you ever need any help with your Mobile Suits repairs or anything, feel free to call me as well. I know a thing or two to make your machine a heck of a lot better."

"Thanks," Takeshi said as he accepted the number. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Yeah, well… I gotta go…" Shion began, as she started to turn away, but she hesitated a moment before she groaned. "Ah to hell with it." She muttered before she gave Takeshi a quick kiss on the cheek, before smiling and dashing away to catch a cab.

Takeshi blinked for a few seconds, blushing, before he reached a hand up to where she'd kissed him, and smiled.

"I like her," he said to himself. "I may have only just met her, but I like her, a **_lot_**." He then sighed. "I hope I see her again - right now, though, need to meet up with Jaden."

* * *

**A few days later - Lagrange Point 5**

**Eclipse Colony**

* * *

Ron looked at the colony that the Trinity Siblings had told them about. The info they had provided was dead on - the colony did look like an incomplete version of a Bernal Sphere Island-2 design space colony. Its Solar Panels were mostly completed, positioned near the back of the colony. However, while the central body of the colony was completed, it was missing the standard habitation module needed where the city would have been built inside.

Of course, as Jaden had mentioned, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. The fact that the colony was basically at a bare bones configuration, it gave them room to expand it however they want. They could build E-Carbon production areas, a habitation area, Shipyards, Munition Plants, M.S Factories…the possibilities were endless. It would make a decent home away from home at the very least. The real problem would just be getting the resources to actually build those additions.

"Have the ships move in, see what we've got to work with here," Ron ordered. "Make sure that place isn't booby trapped or anything - we don't know who else could be using this place as their own hide away."

"Captain," Marissa Foster said. "We're picking up a transmission - It's coming from the _Zaeed Massani._"

"Put it through, and stand by on the Perfect Noir, just in case this is something important." Ron said as he walked to one of the monitors, where Johann's face appeared a moment later. "Trinity the Eldest. Something you want to tell me, young man?"

"_Yes, you told us to inform you when we received our next intervention mission orders._" Johann said, "_We just got our next mission - we're to attack the Union MSWAD base, our target is to assassinate Professor Ralph Eifman._"

Ron rose an eyebrow. "Someone we should know?" He asked.

"_Nena did a bit of research,_" Johann said. "_Professor Eifman is one of the brightest engineers and scientists in the modern era. However he's been currently working with the Union, trying to solve the mystery behind the Gundam's and our GN Drives. If that's true, and we are to assassinate him, it's likely he's getting dangerously close to solving the riddle behind GN Drives, and Celestial Being wants to silence him._"

Ron sighed. "Stand by on the attack for now," he said. "I don't want the man killed, but revealing that you've defected is not a wise idea either. Find a way to fake his death. If not… proceed as ordered, but try to not succeed in your mission. Am I making myself clear?"

"_Yes sir,_" Johann said. "_We don't have that big of a window here… when we receive these orders, we're intended to act on them immediately._"

Sasha hummed in thought. "We could send word to Jaden and Takeshi," she said. "The Ootori Fighter could get there faster than any of us could, and probably be there before the Trinity's show up. They show up, they and the Trinity's pretend to duke it out for a bit long enough for Ralph to hopefully escape."

"Then I'm going to need to launch: that thing is battery-powered, and I don't want Celestial Being to try and destroy it." Ron said. "That and I want to test the Noir against them, just in case."

"_Just hurry up, we launch in a few minutes._" Johann said, "_We'll try to make the fight look as real as possible._"

* * *

**Meanwhile - Back on Earth**

**Tokyo, Japan**

* * *

"Seriously, I got this stuff at dirt cheap prices," Jaden said, sitting down on one of the new couches of their apartment building, complete with beds, tables, kitchenware, and a large 70 inch wide screen T.V. "The economy in this world is _WAY _better off than the one in our world."

"Nice," Takeshi replied. "Definitely did a good job here, Jaden."

"Meh, I've learned from Ron how to stretch money to last a _long _time." Jaden said, "We should be good if we avoid spending over $1,000 per month with our current budget, at least until we get more money to work with-" Jaden was cut off as his long-range phone went off with a Metal Gear Solid Codec sound effect. "Speak of the devil..." he muttered as he activated the phone, putting it on speaker. "Yo Ron, what's up?"

"_Get your asses in the air and to North America, RFN: the Trinities have been ordered to kill an important scientist._" Ron said. "_Personally, I wouldn't give a shit if we weren't involved, but we're involved. Get your asses over there and keep that old bastard alive by any means necessary!_"

"Got it," Jaden said nodding. "Who are we protecting and where?"

"_Johann says it's a Union Professor named Ralph Eifman, at the Union MSWAD Base._" Ron said. "_They've been ordered to destroy the whole facility to ensure the guy's killed - they said something about him getting too close to figuring out the secret behind GN Technology._"

Takeshi's eyes widened. "Shion…" he whispered, before saying more loudly, "Ron, I made contact with one of Eifman's assistants earlier today at a bar - I'll contact her, let her know what's going on. She can help us evacuate him."

"_Then get in contact with her, but do it fast: they're attacking in a matter of hours,_" Ron ordered. "_I'm launching as well to get my Ootori back and give you support if the quarteto de retardados show up afterward._"

"Understood," Takeshi replied as he got out his cell phone, then the paper with Shion's number on it. He punched in the numbers with an urgency Jaden had never seen before, then held the phone up to his ear. "Come on, pick up…" he muttered, as he waited for the line to connect.

* * *

**Meanwhile - North America**

**MSWAD Base**

* * *

"If my theory is correct, and the energy generation systems of the Gundam's utilize topological defects, then everything would logically fall into place." Professor Ralph Eifman spoke, as he typed into the computer terminal before him in his office. Standing next to him was his assistant, Shion Uzuki who watched as he worked. "It explains the small number of Gundam's, And why they needed more than 200 years to develop them… such an energy system could only be constructed in a Jovian Environment…"

"That makes sense," Shion said, nodding. "But… when would Celestial Being have had the chance to reach Jupiter to _make _their energy systems?"

Ralph seemed to think about it for a moment, before he gasped as his eyes widened. "Of course…" he muttered. "The _Europa _expedition 120 years ago… it was the only manned mission to Jupiter since! Could it be the project is related to the development of the Gundam's?"

"The Jupiter Incident…" Shion muttered, nodding. "It would make sense…"

Ralph's eyes narrowed slightly. "If that's the case…" he muttered. "Aeolia's true goal isn't the eradication of war… but something else altogether…"

Shion blinked in surprise as she glanced at the professor "What do you mean, sir?" she asked. "I thought the _Europa's_ mission was to scout the Jovian moons for future colonization…"

"It was far more than that, Shion…" Ralph said, as he sighed. "If this is about what I think it is… Aeolia has been planning for something much bigger than the simple and pointless attempt to eradicate war…"

Before Shion could form a reply, her phone began to ring, causing her to glance at it. "Oh uhh… I'm… sorry Professor, but I need to take this." She said.

Professor Eifman chuckled slightly. "It's alright," he said. "It must be important."

Shion nodded as she walked out of his office, before she smiled seeing it was her new… friend calling her. She then answered it. "Takeshi, is that you?" She asked, "I'm surprised you called so early-"

"_Shion!_" Takeshi called out, and she could hear the urgency and worry in his voice. "_Remember when I said that the Professor would have a target on his back sooner or later? Well, I've gotten a tip - it's sooner, in fact it's right the hell now!_"

Shion blinked in surprise. "W-what?" she asked. "Takeshi, what are you talking-"

"_Those three new Gundams we talked about?_" Takeshi said. "_They are heading your way NOW! They're trying to destroy the MSWAD base and everyone in it to silence Professor Eifman before he figures out the origin of GN Drives!_"

Shion's eyes widened at Takeshi's statement, and for multiple reasons. '_They… no, that..._' she thought. '_We… we agreed…_' The truth of the matter was that Shion was actually a member of Celestial Being - one of the few mechanics who worked on the Gundam's and knew how to make a true GN Drive. She was placed as Ralph Eifman's assistant to monitor his progress on his GN Drive research, and should he get close to solving the mystery, she would either find a way to get him off course, or bring him into Celestial Being.

But… the fact Celestial Being was willing to kill one of the most brilliant scientists and thinkers of the century… while knowing one of their own people was inside… she was just so confused - and even more confused how Takeshi knew what Celestial Being called their Gundam's power source.

"_Shion? Shion, are you there?_" Takeshi asked. "_If you hear me, you have got to get out of there NOW! We've got help on the way but you've gotta move!_"

Takeshi's words finally shook her out of her shock. "R-Right!" she said. "I-I'll get the Professor out of here! B-but what kind of help are you talking about?"

"_We'll explain later,_" Takeshi said. "_Just get out of there - we won't let you get hurt._" With that said, the phone hung up. Shion sighed, before she turned around and entered Ralph's office again.

"Professor, we have a problem," she said, before she saw Ralph was looking at his computer screen in surprise.

"Yes… we do," he said, as he spun the front screen around, revealing the single line of text now written on it: '_You have witnessed too much._'

* * *

**_Serial Peacemaker_**

* * *

"_Catapult power at 120%. booster units installed. Perfect Noir is ready for take off._"

Ron remained silent, not wasting his breath with a catchy launch phrase before he was launched into the black. The boosters would take him to Earth in less than four hours. Whether Eifman died or not was irrelevant: his people were far more important than a scientist he didn't know or care about.

"_We'll see you when you get back, Ron_," Sasha said. _Try not to get those kids killed._"

"I've saved their asses more than I've put them at risk, Sasha," Ron said. "Maintain radio silence from here on out." He flipped off the radio before she could answer back. "Two wars and a trans-universal jumping into another one. Why did I leave my job for this shit?" The boosters activated, sending him toward Earth.

* * *

**Meanwhile - MSWAD Base**

**With Team Trinity**

* * *

The Eins, Zwei and Drei Gundam's approached teh MSWAD base as they had been ordered by their official leader. "_Let's hope Ron and his guys get here in time…_" Johann said, "_Nena, dock with my machine. If we're gonna do this, we're gonna make it look like we tried to smash this whole place at once._"

"_Roger!_" Nena said, as she moved behind the Eins as she prepared to grab onto her Brother's MS to attach. However just as she was about to do that, a beam of red energy shot between them. "_What the-_" she began, just as the Ootori Striker shot past them, banking for another pass.

In the cockpit, Jaden sighed. "Looks like we got here just in time," he said. "Let's just hope we can hold on until Ron shows up."

"Agreed," Takeshi replied. "Or at least until Shion and the professor can escape the base entirely."

"_I'm pretty sure that's them,_" Johann said, as they prepared their weapons. "_Don't look like you're holding back, but don't _try _to shoot them down - the last thing we want to do is make Ron angry._"

As the fighter turned to engage the three Gundams, Takeshi turned his eyes to the ground. '_Come on, Shion…_' he thought. '_Get out with the Professor… we'll buy you as much time as we can._'

* * *

**Meanwhile - On the Ground**

**With Shion and Ralph**

* * *

Shion and Professor Eifman had managed to make it down to the bottom floor of the MSWAD base, as they ran outside to find the shelters. "We gotta get to the shelters!" Shion shouted. "We gotta go before-"

"Look at that!" The Professor shouted, pointing up to where what looked like a fighter was battling it out with the three new Gundam's. "What on earth is that thing?"

'_Could that be Takeshi?_' Shion thought to herself, before shaking her head. "I have no idea, but it's buying time for us," she said aloud. "Let's move!"

Back in the skies, the Ootori fighter continued to fight the Throne's, as it weaved and sped through their attack. "Well, at least we know they're really on our side now!" Jaden shouted, making a sharp turn to avoid being hit by Johann's beam cannon. "We'd be dead already if they were taking us seriously!"

"Agreed!" Takeshi replied. "Hope Ron gets here soon, though - we're starting to run low on power!"

_"Pinkerton to Takeo and Yamato: ETA to your position is 6 minutes! Status?!_"

"We're getting low on power here! But thankfully Trinity's going easy on us!" Jaden shouted, as he shot the Ootori upwards to avoid a beam saber swing from Drei. "So get your ass here NOW!"

"_Understood. Overclocking the thrusters now. I'll be there soon. ETA is now 2 minutes, 17 seconds._"

"Good! Now Get here!" Jaden said as he nose dived the Ootori down, as the Trinity's pursued. "Takeshi, I need you to go down and find your Girlfriend and the professor! Ready to give the EX-Gear a test run?"

Takeshi nodded. "Yeah - wait! Shion's not my Girlfriend!" he shouted, and Jaden rolled his eyes with a smirk.

"Suuuure," he said. "Just go out and find 'em ASAP."

"Got it," Takeshi replied, hitting a few switches before grabbing the handlebars, as the controls seemed to fold up around him, forming a flight-type exoskeleton. "Pop the hatch!"

The hatch to the fighter popped open, as Takeshi was then ejected out of the plane, as Jaden continued to fly away when the hatch closed back up. He was in free fall for a few moments before a set of wings spread out from the exoskeleton as a set of jets activated, giving Takeshi flight.

Takeshi immediately began swooping towards the ground, doing a few spirals and loops to put the unit through its paces and make for a hard target to shoot at, while still maintaining his downward trajectory.

He was hopeful he could find Shion soon. While he'd told the truth when he said she wasn't his girlfriend, he had refrained from voicing what would be the operative word in that statement: _yet_. He was really hopeful that could change sooner or later, hopefully sooner.

'_Come on, where are you…_' Takeshi thought, as he used the scanners on his helmet's HUD to lock into the signal from Shion's phone.

"_Michael, you need to split off and attack the base!_" Johann ordered as they continued to fight. "_We have to make it look like we're not focusing entirely on the fighter! Start hitting the hangars, but leave the main complex for last!_"

"_Right!_" Michael said, as he split off from the battle, as he deployed his GN Fangs to begin the attack on the base.

As the Fangs began tearing into the base, Takeshi kept following the signal from the phone as he swept down, almost to ground level. '_Come on, come on… there!_' he thought, finally spotting her, running with what looked like another, older individual. He smiled in relief. "SHION!" he called out, swooping towards them.

Shion and Ralph looked up in surprise as Takeshi swooped in. "T-Takeshi?" she asked. "Wha… how did you get here? What is _that?_"

"Shion, you _know _this man?" Ralph asked in surprise.

"We met before we left Japan," Shion said, looking at Takeshi. "I… I can't believe you actually came… but where did you get a _fighter _that could take on _Gundams!?_"

"Long story," Takeshi said, as he looked up and saw the Zwei begin its attack. "But right now, we gotta get out of here! And I can only carry one person at a time with this thing!"

Ralph - while still confused as to what was going on, realized that Takeshi was correct that if they wanted to live, they needed to get out of there. He glanced around, and noticed that there was a Union helicopter on a landing pad, currently unwatched and appearing to be intact. "We can use that Helicopter!" Ralph said, pointing to it. "It's been a while, but I know how to fly these things."

"Got it!" Takeshi replied. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**_With Ron_**

* * *

"I hate my life." Ron muttered as he opened fire on the Drei and Eins with his two beam rifles and the Trikeros shield beam cannon, trying to miss without making it LOOK like he was trying to miss. "Kids, if you don't break off, I WILL kill you." He said. "Just because I'm a nice guy doesn't mean I'm not brutal." To make his point known, he deployed the Agni and armed it.

At that moment, his sensors went off as he glanced and saw what looked like a squadron of Fighter-like Mobile Suits, SVMS-01 Union Flag's if he remembered correctly, only highly upgraded.

"_Union reinforcements…_" Johann said, as he looked at the damage Michael had already pulled off, as the primary building already looked like shit. "_We've done as much damage as we could - let's just hope they believe us when we say we killed the professor… we're pulling out now._" With that said, the three Throne Gundam's pulled up, and made a turn out of the battlespace, while the Ootori pack docked with Ron's M.S.

"So did we get him?" Ron asked Jaden, when his image appeared on the screen.

"_We got lucky - Takeshi found Ralph and that girl he met in Japan,_" Jaden said. "_They took a Helicopter, and are heading east. The base's Radar got hit, so they don't have to worry about being detected anytime soon… the real problem will be getting them back up into space to the colony._"

"Too bad we can't use the Ootori to get them into space. Get ready: firing thrusters. We're going back into space." The Perfect Noir fired all of its' thrusters, taking only a few minutes to leave the atmosphere and head back toward L5.

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Takeshi**

* * *

Takeshi breathed a sigh of relief as the Thrones evacuated, then watched as the Perfect Noir returned to space with the Ootori. '_Guess I'll need to get a ride for all three of us,_' he thought, before turning to Shion and Ralph. "You two alright?" he asked.

Shion sighed. "We're good…" she said. "That… was _way _too close…" She then glanced at Takeshi. "But… what the hell happened back there? How did you know the three new Gundam's were attacking? And how do you know their reactors are called GN Drives?" Ralph glanced back from the cockpit, seeming just as interested.

Takeshi sighed. "Well… it's a complicated story," he admitted. "I will tell you this though Shion… what I told you back at the bar? I told you the truth about everything I said… well most of it at least… it's probably best if we had my commander or my friend explain it though… is there anyway we could get into orbit without using the Orbital Elevators? I don't want to risk C.B finding out you survived the attack."

"There… are a few ways," The professor said. "Most space transportation is carried out via the Orbital Elevators nowadays - but considering it's not easy to travel almost half way across the world to reach an elevator, alternative methods of reaching orbit are used on occasion such as Mass Drivers, standard surface-launched shuttles and such… they're more commonly used by nations who lack access to Orbital Elevators like the Kingdom of Suille, or in areas like the Northernmost half of the HRL, AEU and Union, places furthest away from the elevators."

"Which would be the closest from here?" Takeshi asked.

"San Francisco Spaceport," Shion said. "It has a Mass Driver… it predates the Solar Power Wars, but it's still being used to this day - it was used before the elevators were completed, and is still used for civilian traffic. I _should _be able to get us safe transport into orbit… I hope…"

Static was heard before a voice came over Takeshi's Normal Suit's built-in radio. "_Take, if you can hear me, talk to me, damn it, or I will start recalling the more embarrassing moments over vox._"

"I hear you, Ron," Takeshi replied, even as Shion and Ralph listened to the transmissions, as well. "We have a potential route to space - there's a Mass Driver over at San Francisco, apparently. Shion and the Professor are alright, as well, but they're wanting an explanation."

"_Nutshell truth or outright lie, Take? We have enough problems._"

"Truth, I think," Takeshi replied. "I'd rather not lie to them." '_Especially to Shion,_' he continued mentally.

"_Alright, hand them the spare earpieces,_" Ron informed. "_They're in the rear storage compartment. Before you say anything about them being there, I put them there. I'll explain everything._"

Takeshi reached into the storage compartment of his EX-Gear, bringing out two earpieces, before handing them to Shion and Ralph. "Better than needing to hear second-hand through my speakers," he remarked, and the other two nodded as they put the earpieces in.

"_Alright, listen closely and don't interrupt,_" Ron informed. "_I'm not repeating myself. We're from an alternate universe - shut up - and we were sent here by accident. We ran into the same Gundam-class MSs that attacked your facility, but captured them and turned them to our side as double agents. We… convinced them to spare your lives while I showed up to make a show of 'stopping' them. You want the full story, it'll have to wait: we're entering the exosphere and-_" Static erupted from the earpieces' speakers.

"Looks like he hit the outer limit of the comm's range," Takeshi remarked. "Our ship's comms are a lot more powerful, and can tap into satellite networks to boost the range even further, but these aren't quite that good." He looked at the two of them. "I know it's likely rather hard to believe, but as has been said in the past, 'the truth is stranger than fiction'."

"_-ing second hand radios can't punch through the damned exosphere's EM field!_" Ron yelled as he came back. "_Can you three hear me again or not?!_"

"We can hear you, mister… Ron?" Shion asked.

"_Ronald Pinkerton, former Major, Earth Alliance OMNI Enforcer,_" Ron informed. "_If you can kindly get the hell to San Francisco, we can explain in more detail later on the _Peacemaker_. cutting radio contact: we're within range of a colony. Psycho out._"

The line finally went dead. "Well, that's that," Takeshi remarked. "Just need to get to the Mass Driver and back to my ship, and we'll be safe."

"Another universe…" Ralph said, shaking his head. "Normally I'd call that preposterous… but considering we saw what your machines could do already… and the fact we're still alive…"

"Agreed," Shion replied. "And it explains how you knew what the power source of the Gundams was called… and how you knew the attack was coming our way…"

"Yeah…" Takeshi informed. "When Ron informed us about what he'd gotten from the Thrones, I… I couldn't help but be worried for you, Shion…"

Shion glanced at Takeshi in surprise. While she knew Takeshi said he could help her… she never would've thought that he would go through such lengths to help her - since they've barely even known each other for less than a week.

"I know we only had three days to get to know each other, Shion," Takeshi continued, noticing her look. "But I… I feel like it was much longer… You… you're so intelligent, kind, and… beautiful… I… I care for you, a lot." He was starting to blush pretty heavily at this point, as could be seen through his helmet visor. "I consider you a good friend, but would like to be… more than friends… if you'd be alright with that."

Shion blinked a bit in surprise at Takeshi's… declaration. She gave it a few moments though '_Well… he _is _rather handsome…_' she thought. '_He's honest… went to extreme lengths to protect me… and the odds of me finding another guy like him in my lifetime are probably slim to none… ah, the heck with it._'

"Well Takeshi… I'll be honest," she said. "You are… the most handsome, strong, and courageous person I've met in a long, _long _time… " She then smiled. "…and, since I'm not in any… current relationships… might as well see if we've got some chemistry." At that notion, Takeshi looked up in surprise, before Shion removed his helmet, and planted a kiss right on his lips.

Takeshi's eyes widened in shock for a moment, before they closed again as he began returning the kiss. For some reason, it just felt… **_right_**, somehow.

To the side, Ralph chuckled slightly. '_Ah, young love…_' he thought nostalgically as he flew the Helicopter away from MSWAD, and towards San Francisco.

* * *

**Later - Eclipse Colony**

* * *

The Perfect Noir flew toward the semi-abandoned colony, causing a few people to stare at the machine. Mostly because, to some people, it was upside down. "I don't care, Jaden," Ron said. "You aren't used to being backwards in a Mobile Armor, and upside down is just going to make it worse."

"_Does upside down even exist in space?_" Jaden pondered, "_I mean, it really just comes down to a point of view I suppose… by the way, I kinda like the colony. It's bare bones, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Once we get the money flowing and hire some more man power we could _really _make a home for us here… I've been wanting the Steel Dragons to have an official Home base, didn't think we'd find it in an alternate parallel dimension. _"

"We still need to find a way back," Ron said. "We don't belong here. Sure, alternate universe is great and all, but we, or at least you, left people behind. I'm going to try to get us back home." The Perfect Noir landed on the _Peacemaker_, rightside up. "Sasha, keep an eye out for anyone heading this way. As of this moment, we're on hot alert."

"_Copy that, we'll keep our eyes on sensors,_" Sasha said. "_Since we don't have to worry about so much N-Jammer Interference, our sensor range is a long wider here than back home. We will notify you the moment we detect anything out of the ordinary._"

The Perfect Noir entered the hangar, allowing both men to leave their respective cockpits. "Boys, I want you to load the Ootori's artillery cannons with the prototype anti-lightwave shield shells." He said to the engineers. "Just in case we run into the Celestial Being MS team. I want to see if that 'GN field' can be cracked open."

"Shouldn't be that hard," Jaden said. "Remember? We got data from the Zwei about its GN Buster sword - it appears physical weapons like GN Swords are affected by GN Fields like beam weaponry are."

"Those are close range weapons specifically designed for anti-GN field use," Ron said. "These shells aren't. You're a bit slow on the understanding part, Jaden. I'm surprised at you."

"Who said I didn't understand?" Jaden said, with a small roll of his eyes. "I was just saying that it's _one _weakness we could exploit. We can use what we know from that to make weapons that can do the job even better, and hopefully at longer ranges."

"You should word it differently next time. I'll be with the kids. I might bring them down to Earth: they could use another environment."

"You baby them, Ron!"

"They're my adopted children! It's my RIGHT!" Ron left the hanger, leaving them with THAT revelation.

Jaden simply sighed with a small smile. "He makes a good father," he said, turning back to the engineers. "The hell you looking at? Come on, move it! We've got shit to do!"

* * *

**Meanwhile - Celestial Being carrier _Ptolemaeus_**

* * *

"_Another _Gundam?" Lasse shouted, as the _Ptolemy_ team had gathered in the briefing room once again, as they watched the latest news report from the Trinity's attack of the MSWAD base, which was largely thwarted by the arrival of a strange Fighter, and another Gundam-type MS _that didn't use GN Particles._

"It was built like a Gundam, but we aren't sure it WAS a Gundam. If anything, it could be a machine that just looks like one," Lockon said, shaking his head as the 'Gundam' engaged the Thrones, mostly with long range fire. "Looks like I've got a buddy."

"Gundam or not, it was capable of fighting _three_ Gundam's at once," Christina said. "And that fighter was able to hold it's own too… and they were using beam weaponry - and only Celestial Being has access to that technology."

"It didn't look like ours, though," Lichty remarked. "Look there," he pointed to one scene of the new Gundam firing its beam weapons. "It's a green beam coming out of that weapon. GN Particle Beams are pink, or red in the case of the particles from the Thrones, not green."

Sumeragi noticed something… off about the beams. "He's missing on purpose."

"Huh?"

"The pilot has extremely good aim, but he's not hitting them," Sumeragi said. "He's missing on purpose."

Lockon looked at the footage, his keen eyes and his knowledge on Marksmanship allowed him to realize she was right - he was _intentionally_ missing the Trinity M.S. "She's right…" he said. "But that's not all… the Trinity's aren't going all out either. We saw what they did in the desert, they ripped the AEU, HRL, and Union a new one… but why isn't the Zwei attacking with its Fangs? Why isn't Drei trying to flank them while Eins snipes?"

"That doesn't make sense…" Allelujah said, shaking his head. "Why would Trinity be going easy on a machine like that?"

"I don't know…" Sumeragi said, her eyes narrowed. "All this does is deepen the mystery behind them… Tieria, could look through Veda's files for anything that might tell us where this eighth machine came from?"

Tieria nodded. "I will check, but if this machine is anything like the Thrones, it might not be there," he said.

"Any information is better than none." She said. "We might need to find this mystery Gundam-type. If it's a CB machine, we need to know why it did that. If not… we could have a serious problem."

* * *

**117Jorn: And voila, Chapter 1 is done for this new fic! I know, I know, 'Jorn, you should be working on your current fics!' Well, let's just say things got in the way, some people don't update when you want them to… it's a whole thing. So we just keep writing when we can, on whatever stories we want. **

**Takeshi Yamato: And this one's definitely an interesting one - we'll be having some fun here! :D**

**Ron the True Fan: I'm going to enjoy this. For reasons known to my co-authors and unknown to you readers. (Evil laugh)**

**117Jorn: So until next time… **

**Everyone: JA NE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam. Me want to buy though**

* * *

**2308 AD **

**_Serial Peacemaker -_**** Med bay**

* * *

"You know, I'm surprised you even want to go near the Extendeds," Dr. Lee said. "They scare the shit out of almost everyone else."

"Everyone else isn't me," Ron retorted. At the moment they were looking at the young girl who was currently lying on one of the cots of the Medbay. She looked very young, no older than 12 or 13 maybe, she had long waist length light brown hair, with two small pigtails near the top of her head, and dark brown eyes.

"She looks so cute," he said, shaking his head. "Hard to believe she could rip off your head."

Lee looked at Ron wearily. "You are an odd one, Ron," she said. "She's all yours."

The former Alliance Major entered the room, and she quickly looked at him before curling up into a ball out of fear. "Hey, you have no reason to be scared of me," he said, as she peeked at him. "Unless you want to be scared of someone who just wants to help you."

"W-who are you…?" She asked, still sounding very wary about him. "W-where am I?"

"My name's Ron. You're on my ship, the _Peacemaker_. We… kinda rescued you from that big monster." He said as he smiled kindly. "What's your name?"

The girl seemed to glance down a bit. "I… I don't know…" she said. "Ev… everyone just called me the extended… is… that my name?"

Ron shook his head. "No, that's what those… bad people made you," he said. "Hmm...You look like a… Vivi. How's that sound?"

"V-vivi?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. "That… my name?"

"It can be, if you want," Ron extended his hand. "I know a few people that are just like you. Would you like to meet them?"

Vivi looked at Ron's hand for a moment, looking a bit hesitant before she finally reached out her hand, gently grasping his. "O-Okay…" she whispered out.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Come on. Let's meet your new brother and sisters."

Outside, Sasha and Lee shook their heads. "How in the FUCK does he do that?" Sasha asked.

Naomi simply shook her head with a smile. "Ron's got experience," she said. "He's seen what the EA does to these kids, and he wants to stop it. Something we should all be grateful for. "

Ron led Vivi out of the sickbay, treating her far better than any Blue Cosmos/LOGOS doctor ever did. "Um… why did you call them my 'brother and sisters'?" She asked.

"Because I adopted them as my children a short time ago, and I want to take care of you." Ron said, as they entered a large bunk room, where four teenagers were sitting, with a redheaded girl giving the sole boy suggestive looks while making them look VERY angry.

"Don't worry, they're friendly," he said. "A bit odd, but friendly." A brown-haired girl with blue eyes and glasses looked at Ron. "Hi, papa. Who's that?"

Vivi shyly took a step back, semi-hiding behind Ron, who chuckled slightly. "This is the pilot of the Destroy we defeated before coming here," he answered. "Her name is… well at least now, is Vivi."

She walked over to the young pilot. "Hiya, Vivi," she said cheerfully. "I'm Mari. Mari Illustrious Makinami, if you want my whole name."

"Whole?" Vivi asked, blinking in confusion as Mari looked at her adoptive father.

"No name?" she asked.

"I think she was stolen and raised in whatever facility she was put in," Ron said as he patted Vivi on the shoulder. "She's the newest member of the family."

"Ah!" Mari said as she smiled. "Well, welcome to the family Vivi!"

Vivi peaked behind Ron. "Y-you… you _w-want _me here?" she asked, with surprise and a bit of hope. "N-no one… no one on the other ship wanted me… they just… kept me inside that thing… it made my head hurt a lot…"

"Little girls don't deserve to be locked up in giant Mobile Armors. Or Mobile Suits. Whatever the hell the Destroy is," Ron said, as he lifted the young girl up and hugged her. "You deserve a family, and we're willing to be just that."

Yelling was heard over by the boy and the redhead. "Not again," Ron muttered. "Can't she be more open with her feelings?"

Vivi blinked, glancing back inside where the red haired girl was arguing with the boy. "Are… are they mad at each other?" she asked.

"Nah, she's just shy. This is just her way of-"

"USELESS BRAT!"

Ron sighed as he put Vivi down and pulled out a dart gun. "Asuka never learns." Shinji lunged at Asuka, but before he could hurt Asuka, Ron fired a dart at Shinji, knocking him out. "That was… his block word. He's a bit different from the rest."

Vivi blinked again. That was something she'd never really seen before. "Wh… what happened to him?" she asked.

"Shinji's just like you: an Extended," Ron said. "Forcibly enhanced for combat in a Mobile Suit. Shinji was a sort of prototype." the brown haired boy relaxed, and the redhead began holding him more affectionately. "He was turned into a sort of shock trooper. Unleash him and everything… Well, we're doing what we can to get them all back to normal, kiddo. Just don't say that word around him."

Vivi nodded. "Okay…" she said.

"Well, we got a new family member now, so don't go vanishing on-" Mari began, but the moment she said 'Vanishing', the young girl started convulsing as soon as the words left Mari's mouth. "Shit! Papa, I'm sorry-"

"You didn't know; just don't do it again!" he said, as he held Vivi tightly, trying to reassure the little girl.

"No...no nonono…" she whispered over and over again, curling up into a ball and shivering. "I… I don't wanna disappear… I don't wanna v-vanish…"

"It's ok, schätzchen. Papa's here. You're here. You will never go away." Ron gestured the others to come over. Asuka helped her not-so-secret but heavily denied crush over, with a blue haired girl being brought over by a guilty Mari. "Your family's here." She began to calm down, relaxing in a group hug.

"F-Family…" she said, as a few tears began to roll out of her eyes. "I… I… I have… a family n-now?"

"I have absolutely no reason to lie, Vivi," he said. "You're family." He loosened his hold on her. "I'll introduce you to the others."

Everyone backed away from the pair.

"The redhead is Asuka Langley Sohryu."

She blushed slightly as the boy's hand slipped from her shoulder, touching her side.

"The young man, and your elder brother, is Shinji Ikari." Shinji's eyes opened, and Asuka left go of him.

Ron fixed a glare on Mari. "The one who caused the unfortunate… incident is Mari Illustrious Makinami, but you already know that."

"Sorry about that," Mari said.

Vivi looked away. "It's… it's ok," she said.

Ron patted her shoulder. "The most… messed up of the bunch is Rei Ayanami."

Rei remained silent.

"Rei is a clone of Shinji's mother, but reengineered as a Coordinator for combat. Good thing his father isn't around anymore."

"What happened to him?" Vivi asked.

"He passed away," Ron replied. "Rather suddenly and violently." '_Mostly because I killed him in the most violent, painful and slow method possible._'

"Oh," Vivi replied, before smiling up at them. "It's… nice to meet you all."

Mari gave the little girl a hug.

"Now, then, kids, pack up," Ron informed.

"Papa?" they asked.

"We're heading to to Earth for a bit of a trip," he explained. "I haven't treated you to anything in a good long while, so what the hell. I'll have the _Meganeura_ loaded with our machines, just in case."

"Sweet!" Mari cheered. "Where are we going?"

"A little place called Bucharest. Little Rei over there can go and get a few souvenirs relating to Dracula that I know she's been wanting." Rei actually blushed at that, looking away from her adopted father. "She might not look it, but she loves vampire mythology. Loves to kick the living shit out of all the sparkle-loving retards out there as well."

"...Father, you are embarrassing me."

Vivi giggled a bit. "I think… I might like this trip," she said.

And with that, Ron was in paternal mode. "Pack up clothes for the trip, kids! same with your toothbrush and sh - stuff! Vivi, I'll need to find you something." He cupped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "I'll be right back!"

Vivi just watched as he ran off. "Papa is… strange…" she remarked.

"Comes with losing his during the Junius Seven colony drop," Mari remarked. "He didn't always work with Mama."

Vivi blinked. Well, things would certainly be different now…

Ron reentered their quarters with a bundle of clothes. "I THINK these are in your size, Vivi. Mari, can you help your new sister? I need to go prep the shuttle."

"You already have your bags packed, Papa?"

Mari chuckled as she hugged Vivi. "You've got a bit to learn about Papa," she said. "He always has a bag packed in the Meganeura. And sure, Papa." Ron left the room again, leaving the siblings alone. Well, siblings and couple in denial. "So, any preferences on clothes, imoto?"

Vivi looked at the clothes, before pointing at a white dress. "That one," she said.

"Simple, but you'll be breaking a few hearts with it."

"H-huh?!"

"Relax, sis," Mari said as she found a few more sundresses and placed them on her bed.

"Um… What can you tell me about papa?" Vivio asked.

"He likes to swear, and he used to be a palaeontologist."

"Paleo-wha?" Vivi asked, having never heard the term before.

Mari giggled. "It means 'one who studies past life'. He used to be a pretty good one before the Valentine War. Then he was drafted. He's a pretty good pilot in a Mobile Armor: one of the only ones to get a lot of kills in a Mobius without being a member of the Zero Corps."

Vivi's eyes widened, having heard of the Zero corps. "He was as good as them without being one of them?" she asked. "Wow…"

"He doesn't have spacial awareness: can't fly a mod zero to save his life," Mari informed.. "What he DOES have are Coordinator-like reflexes. He was able to pilot a Strike without the Natural-use OS. He's fought a few people to a standstill with that Strike before he switched to a Strike E: Yzak Joule, Rau Le Creuset, even tangled with Shinn Asuka and the Destiny once at Orb before he joined us."

"Wow…" Vivi replied, awed by that description of Ron's skill. "I… I've heard of some of them… that they were really good…"

"He is," Mari said, nodding. "He's one of the best pilots ever, everyone here looks up to him, the Captain and Jaden to lead us, and get us out of… dicey situations." She then shook her head. "But enough of that for now - we gotta find you some things to pack! While we're on earth we could try to get you some new clothes… I wonder what fashion is like in an alternate dimension?"

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Jaden**

**_Serial Peacemaker _****Engineering**

* * *

"So this is what you wanna build?" One of the many engineers working under Jaden said, as he revealed to them the schematics he had created of what the future Eclipse colony would look like and feature - he was considering changing the name though. The first half seemed to follow the same specifications of what it was originally to be - a Bernal Sphere Island 2 Type space colony with a large sphere-shaped area. However it did not end there, as after the sphere, there was a large cylindrical section with areas which allowed the ability to see inside and outside the colony like glass windows, showing the large city inside with green parks and artificial lakes. And around the cylinder was a large ring-like habitation zone, which like the cylinder area revealed its interior to be similar, but filled with much more grasslands and open fields perfect for farming.

"Pretty much," Jaden said nodding. "Its a hybrid of the Island 1, 2 and 3 designs, designed to be a fully self-sufficient society. The central Sphere is where the majority of the heavy industrial work will be carried out - manufacturing weapons, tools, Mobile Suits as well as refining E-Carbon among other minerals we gather. The Cylinder area is the main living areas area, where parks, apartments, houses and such are located. And the ring is where all of the agriculture will be produced, food water and such will be made here to help give us a self-sufficient colony going. We're gonna need a lot of cash and resources to pull this off though - and we're rather short on both right now."

"So what's the plan boss?" Another engineer asked, and Jaden smirked.

"We improvise," he said. "Thanks to the data we got from the Trinity's we have access to a whole slew of new tech to work with. With their Haro's and their advanced Karels we should be able to do a lot more work. And once the Steel Dragon's makes their presence known to the world, we'll start working like Mercenaries as usual, and the money we get will go to making Eclipse even better. And hopefully, we'll get more recruits as time goes by, and if we're _really _lucky - find more Celestial Being deserters."

"Meganeura _is taking off. Repeat, _Meganeura _is taking off._" Ron's compact micro-carrier, which was around 105 meters from stem to stern with enough room to carry 5 to 7 Mobile Suits back to back, detached from the _Peacemaker's_ underside, heading for Earth.

"Well, looks like the boss is headed back to Earth," one of the techs remarked. "Will be interesting to see what happens down there."

"Probably just taking his kids on a little vacation," Jaden said. "They've earned it after all of this…" He then looked at the specs again. "Once we get a steady flow of income, we should be fine for a while… though we'll need good locations to mine E-Carbon and Helium-3… the moon seems like the best candidate, so at some point we should find a way to set up a Helium-3 mining station there, along with fining E-Carbon deposits as well… at least until I get the FTL engine working properly, so we can just jump to Jupiter to get some H-3."

"You really think it will work, boss?" One of the engineers said, and Jaden smirked.

"We'll _make _it work." He said, "DSSD has been working on making a true FTL Drive for a while… the Stargazer Gundam was a good start, but it wasn't true FTL. Having genuine FTL capabilities will be a massive boon for not just the Steel Dragons, but also for humanity as a whole, I am _not _letting this chance slip by me… I'm going to be modifying that _Marseilles III-_class Transport that came to this universe with us to be used to test the FTL Drive once it's complete."

The engineer sighed. "Let's hope it works…" he said.

* * *

**Meanwhile - with Takeshi**

* * *

"Looks like we're clearing the atmosphere," Takeshi remarked as the transport he, Shion, and Ralph had taken was on its way through the outer reaches of the atmosphere. "Have to say, this is a fast little thing."

"Certainly cost us a pretty penny to get a private shuttle for us to use though," Shion said. "So… where to now?"

"L5," Takeshi said. "We've set up shop in the abandoned Eclipse Colony, we're hoping to use it as our own base once the Steel Dragon's start making a name for ourselves here."

A ship began approaching them from their starboard side, with Takeshi shaking his head the whole while. "Of all the times, why is he taking them down there NOW?" he asked.

"Huh?" Shion asked, looking at the shuttle. "What is that?"

"It's Ron's personal shuttle for his family," Takeshi explained. "It looks like he's heading down to the surface…"

"He ended up bringing his family with all of you when you came to this universe?" Shion asked.

"Not… exactly," Takeshi replied. "It's a long story, but they're all teenagers that were… forced to pilot Mobile Suits."

Ralph sighed at that. "Just like the HRL's Super Soldiers…" he muttered. "Children shouldn't be fighting wars like this…"

"So they have something similar here?" Takeshi asked, and Ralph nodded.

"Yes - the HRL was experimenting on using Super Soldiers who utilized Quantum Brainwaves," he said. "The project was officially shut down, but it was continued in secret for years until Celestial Being destroyed their primary research center in the HRL Space Colony… however, I have my doubts that we've seen the last of those experiments."

Takeshi winced, knowing exactly what would happen if Ron found out about the program and if it was still running. '_He wasn't exactly… gentle with General Ikari's end,_' he thought. It was so bad they wanted to forget it happened. He shook his head to clear away those thoughts. "Well, we'll worry about that when we find out more about it," he said aloud, before he looked over at Shion. "Shion, are you alright? You look worried about something…"

Shion glanced at Takeshi, looking a bit hesitant, before looking at Ralph. She then sighed. "Umm...w-well…" she began, "t-there… there's something… about me I haven't… really… told you… either of you… about me yet…"

Takeshi blinked. "Although I am curious now as to what it is, you don't have to say it right now if you don't want to," he informed. "Judging from the hesitation, it's likely something big."

"N-No… it's… it's kinda important…" she said. "Well… not kinda… it's _really_ important… and if… if I'm gonna be with your group… I need to be 100% honest, right?" She then gulped a bit. "Takeshi… Professor… I am… or at least now _was,_ a… member of Celestial Being's engineering corps."

Takeshi's eyes widened at that, and so did the Professor's. "You… were a part of that organization?" Takeshi asked. "What were you doing in MSWAD, then?"

"I… I was meant to… to keep an eye on Professor Eifman's progress…" she said. "To… to monitor how close he was getting to discovering… the truth behind how our GN Drive's operated… I was meant to… to deter him from discovering the truth…" She shook her head. "But… I was… I was never told they would try to _assassinate _you, sir… this just doesn't make sense, Celestial Being has never stooped to assassinations before, and they _had _to have known I was there! Celestial Being would never have risked losing someone who knew the proper method of creating a GN Drive! But… they did… I thought they cared about me and… they tried to kill me and Ralph together…"

Takeshi hummed. "Either something changed and they viewed you as expendable…" he mused, "…or someone's trying to hijack Celestial Being for their own agendas, and wanted the Professor out of the way… and you, as well… either way, this doesn't look good…"

"I… I didn't want this to happen, Professor…" Shion said, shaking her head. "I… I just wanted to be your assistant… you still are my idol, like you always were… I thought Celestial Being were right, but… after Takeshi and this… I… I just don't know anymore…"

Ralph closed his eyes before speaking. "I cannot fault you for simply wanting to bring an end to war," he said. "It is an admirable, if futile, goal. But if they are trying to kill you… they do not value your life beyond a simple statistic now."

"He's right," Takeshi said. "Even if they weren't directly trying to kill you, by not warning you about the attack, they think you're expendable, something you're not - every life is special, and has its own meaning. If they don't see that… are they really worth working for?"

Shion was silent for a few minutes, thinking about the decision for a bit before she nodded. "You're right…" she said. "If they thought I was expendable… well, screw them! It's their damn loss, right?"

"That it is," Takeshi replied. "And I'd definitely be willing to vouch for you, if you want to join our group - we could always use skilled engineers. Hell, I'd think Jaden would love to have some experts on this world's technology to help him out with the project's he's got going on."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Bucharest**

* * *

After hiding the _Meganeura_, (and explaining to Vivi why it had that name) Ron had led his adopted family into the Romanian capital. "Alright, kids, remember: don't get into trouble."

"What if trouble finds us, papa?" Ron looked at his errant redheaded charge with a smile. "Then do what you do best: beat the living hell out of it." He said.

"Got it!" They all said, as most of them went their separate ways across the town, Vivi sticking rather closely to Ron, not wanting to get to far from him, while also taking in the wide areas and spaces around them now.

Mari, meanwhile, had decided to take a look around the shops, knowing better to just look.

"Hey, pretty lady."

Mari looked to her side to find a few men walking toward her. "Yes?" she asked.

"You know, we've been looking for someone to join us," one of them said. "Wanna come with?"

Mari pushed her glasses further up her nose, smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, but papa tells me not to talk to retards."

"Retards?" another of them asked. Meanwhile, the entire group was getting steadily closer, and beginning to fan out…

"You know, little girl, we were going to be nice, but because of that-" The leader of the group felt a tap on his shoulder. "What?"

He looked to face a man wearing green military fatigues and a cap, with greying black-blonde hair. "Gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my daughter alone," the man said.

The leader of the men laughed. "Oh, really?" he asked. "What're you going to do if we say no?"

The man, Ron, looked at Mari. "Honey, could you take Vivi while I have a talk with these boys?"

"Sure, papa!" Mari ducked under the man, making way with her new sister.

"Gentlemen, I want you to reconsider your actions here today. Never do it again."

"Or what, old man?" the leader of the men asked.

"Or in the next five minutes, I will be the only one standing here," Ron said, before each of the idiots pulled out a weapon, and a few more teenaged morons walked toward the lone ex-OMNI Enforcer pilot. "Five minutes after _that_, I'm going to be the only one in this _general area_ still standing."

The morons all just laughed at that, as they surrounded the ex-OMNI pilot. "Yeah right," the lead Moron said, cracking his knuckles as the others prepared their various weapons from brass knuckles to knives. "I'd like to see you _try _old man."

Watching the scene were four men, all wearing different outfits. "Is that guy serious?" the one wearing green asked. "It's one man against 20."

"More like 16."

The idiots attacked, but Ron ducked under the strikes, rolling and knocking a few of them over in the process. "Gentlemen-" One lunged at him, but Ron caught his arm and broke it at the elbow before knocking him unconscious. The process was more or less the same for all of them, but with varying results: one had a shattered kneecap, another had broken ribs, and so on.

"Wow," said the man wearing orange, with his hair covering his left eye. "He's mopping the floor with them!"

One was thrown into a wall, and all of them winced at that. "Whoops." Ron stopped as soon as he heard the cocking of a handgun. The leader, who was banged up, but still conscious, was aiming a Browning-type handgun at him. "You… are going to pay for that."

"I would REALLY advise against this, young man," Ron said

"Or what?"

A hand gripped the back of his neck before another one rammed into his back, hitting a nerve cluster and paralyzing him.

"Or my rather vicious daughter will snap your neck," Ron informed with a sigh. "Damn it, Rei, I told you NOT to do that!"

"…He's still alive," Rei replied.

"That's not the point!"

"What… the… fuck…" Lockon muttered, as they watched the man nearly single-handedly take down sixteen armed men, and not even break a sweat from it. "Who the hell _is _that guy?"

They watched as Ron chastised Rei for doing what she did, but this was followed by him patting her on the shoulder. "Ok, Rei, since these idiots tried doing something to your sister, what do you think we should do to them?" he asked.

"I believe the term 'rob them blind' applies, Father," she said.

"HA! Yeah, these retards deserve that. I'll go talk with our audience while you do just that." Ron walked over toward the four, adjusting his cap as needed. "So, there a reason besides curiosity you were watching?"

"You just kicked sixteen guys asses in the span of a few minutes!" Lockon exclaimed. "That kinda draws attention!"

"More like 'fifteen, then got help from my daughter, who knows the human body as well as I do'." Rei kicked the leader as he said that before continuing to look through his current belongings.

"Uh, that's a bit-"

"Unconventional? Yeah, but I prescribe to the rule of 'if they try to kill you, you can take their shit'. Spoils of war."

"I… see…" Lockon said slowly. "And… your kids?"

"I know: they look nothing alike." He looked at them sadly. "I adopted them. Found four of them just wandering in the Gobi toward my camp. They were practically dead on their feet."

"The Gobi?" Lockon asked. "As in the Gobi Desert? What were you doing there?"

"I'm a paleontologist," Ron informed. "What do you THINK I was doing there?"

"Okay… what were _they _doing there?" Allelujah questioned.

Ron shrugged. "No idea," he said. "They wouldn't say anything about where they came from, just that they escaped some mad scientist bunch. Well, they implied it: they didn't have a very large vocabulary when they found me and my team." That was a near complete lie, as Ron found the four on a ship and helped break them out, along with his Strike E and their Windam Kais. Not that they knew that, of course.

Allelujah perked up a bit. "It's likely they were runaways from the HRL's Super Soldier Program," he said. "It's good that you were able to take them in, give them at least a semblance of a normal life."

"Well, having someone travelling, looking for a dig team to join and advise, isn't exactly a great choice for a parent," Ron said. '_I'm an MS pilot, four of them still use their machines, despite my objections, and now I need to take care of a 11 year old girl!_' he thought.

"I recently found another girl, around 11, when I was in Siberia," he continued. "Poor girl looked like hell." He looked at Allelujah. "You never got my name, did you? Ronald Pinkerton."

"Ah, right. I'm Allelujah Haptism," he said with a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Lockon Stratos," Lockon informed. "A pleasure." He then indicated Tieria and Setsuna. "These two sociable individuals are Tieria and Setsuna."

"A pleasure, young man," he said, and Setsuna's eyes widened as Ron spoke Arabic at him.

"But - How-" he began, and Ron shook his head.

"Kid, your build, skin tone, eyes and the way you carry yourself give you away," he said. "Also, I see signs that you're ready to pounce at me if necessary. Am I upsetting you in some way?"

Setsuna looked at Ron for a few moments. "No… you just… surprised me is all," he said, as he relaxed a bit.

"Well, now that that little debacle-" A scream was heard from the general direction of the morons as one of them got up and tried to attack Rei, resulting in an impaled hand via a knife. "Little Rei LOVES doing that. As I was saying, anyone up for a treat? The morons are buying."

"Uhhh… no, sorry - we need to be someplace," Lockon said. "But thanks for the offer though."

"And so do I: Asuka and Shinji might be getting into a bit of trouble. Lovebirds the both of them; one of them simply refuses to admit it and the other's too shy! Mari, Vivi, Rei, we're going! Let's find your brother and sister before something stupid happens again!"

Ron led his little horde away from the four, who were one of two things: disturbed or scared. Or both.

"He scares me," Lockon informed.

* * *

**_With Takeshi and co._**

* * *

"Coming up on Eclipse now," Takeshi said. "Look - you can even see the _Serial Peacemaker_ from here."

"Whoa..." Shion said, her eyes wide as they could see the large ship before them. "It's bigger than Celestial Being's own Mothership… and a _lot _better armed..."

"_Unidentified shuttle, this is the Serial Peacemaker. Identify yourself immediately or prepare to be boarded,_" a voice spoke on the comm.

"This is Takeshi Yamato, Confirmation Code: Echo, Echo, Zero One One Five Sierra Two," Takeshi said, quickly turning the comm on. "Returning with two passengers from the mission at the MSWAD base."

"_ID confirmed,_" the voice replied. "_Welcome back, Takeshi. Docking bay one is open. You know the drill._" The shuttle headed for the portside catapult, landing with ease.

"Well, here we are," Takeshi remarked as he got up from his seat. "Let's get you introduced to everyone."

After the shuttle had rolled into the hangar and been repressurized, the side door opened allowing the three to disembark. They were quickly greeted by none other than Jaden Takeo himself. "Nice to have ya back Takeshi," Jaden said, before glancing at the two guests. "So, these are the two people we were sent to save?"

"They are," Takeshi replied. "This is Professor Ralph Eifman, and his assistant Shion Uzuki."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Jaden Takeo, Second-in-command of the Steel Dragon's MS Teams and Chief Engineer," he said, shaking both of their hands. "I've heard a lot about you, Professor Eifman… I must say your work behind the upgrades to the Overflag's are actually rather astounding. A few more modifications and those things might actually stand a chance against some of our more standard MS from our universe."

"So I've heard," Ralph said with a small smile. "Mr. Yamato spoke much about you… saying you were the Steel Dragon's best mechanic."

"Hah! I'm not just the SD's best, I'm probably one of the best engineers in my world," Jaden said with a smirk. "You name it, I can not only make it, but make it better than before… you should see my work on the Strike Daggers - originally a piece of shit MS, now its a true power house that rivals the L2 Dagger's." He then glanced at Shion, "And you must be miss Uzuki… so _you're _Takeshi's new Girlfriend, eh?"

"No, I'm not his girlfriend, Mister Takeo. He's an attractive man and very kind, but he is not my boyfriend." She looked around the hanger, not spotting a certain MS. "Where's the Gundam that covered us while we got away?"

"Ron left with the kids to the surface - took their machines just in case they ran into trouble," Jaden said. "Speaking of, Takeshi - Good news, we've got ourselves our first 'official' mission here. I ran it by Ron a few minutes ago, and he gave us the go ahead to proceed."

"What's the mission?" Takeshi asked, interested.

"Nothing too difficult," Jaden said. "Basically, a group of Pirates are operating in the asteroid field in the asteroid field at Lagrange Point 1 - been hitting Union supply shipments to their colony. The Union is paying big money for whoever manages to find their base of operations, and take them out. They're reportedly using older machines… namely AEU Hellion's, HRL Tieren's and maybe Union Realdo's, nothing we can't handle. Since it'll just be you, me, Amy, and Hitomi on this one, we'll probably head out in one of our captured EA ships, no point in going overkill and sending in the _Peacemaker_. "

"Makes sense," Takeshi said nodding, "When do we head out?"

"We'll be taking the _Nelson-_class Battleship '_Summerville_' out in two days," Jaden said. "We'll have our suits transferred over there and ready to head out. It shouldn't take long to find their base, there are only a handful of places they could hide. Given their likely budget I would assume they've set up shop in an abandoned asteroid mining base or something. Once we take out their MS forces, we'll board the colony and secure it. If we're _really _lucky, not only could we use it as a good place to start mining E-Carbon, but we might be able to get some of those pirates to work for us. According to reports, they do have a sense of honor. They have never intentionally harmed an innocent bystander, and have always made sure that whatever ships they boarded had enough supplies to wait for pick up from the Union after taking what they came for."

"Sounds like a plan," Takeshi said, "I'll get my machine ready - if you'll excuse me though, I need to get these two settled in."

"Right, right," Jaden said, turning away. "I've got stuff to do as well - see ya later, Takeshi." With that he leaped up in zero gravity and approached his own machine to prep it for transfer to the _Summerville._

Takeshi nodded, then turned to Shion and Ralph. "Well, let's get you two settled in," he said. "Follow me - I'll bring you to the ship's captain, then we'll get you both quarters."

* * *

**Down on Earth**

* * *

"You didn't."

"I did."

The Strike E was fit with a heavy armor package, covering the torso and arms, and was armed with a mix of the IWS, Jet, Lightning and two mirrored Launcher packs. Jaden had coined this monster the Heavyarms, and for good reason. But that wasn't why Asuka was shaking in her boots. It was a large rifle with a bore of 170 millimeters, a massive muzzle brake and a heavily reinforced shock. This was the G14A Mobile Suit anti-material rifle, coined by most of the crew as the Gundamschreck.

It was a sniper rifle designed to kill Gundams with Lightwave barrier tech. One shot from this monster, and you were as good as fucked. The only drawbacks were the weight (Ron's heavily modified and reinforced Striker E was the only suit that could carry the 20 ton weapon) and the power requirements. It needed a nuclear reactor-equipped machine, otherwise it would drain the battery of the machine using it. The ammo was stored in a drum magazine in the stock, and it had enough ammo for 60 shots.

"Are you seriously thinking of making them fight you, papa?" Asuka asked. "The Heavyarms isn't exactly an agile pack."

"That's why I'm packing the Gundamschreck." Ron said. "If this thing can kill the Strike Freedom at long range with the beam shield active, the Celestial Being retards stand no chance."

"How are you going to find them though?" Asuka asked, "We still have no idea where they are… the Trinity's told us about their mothership sure, but we still don't know where they normally travel."

"Well, they usually come to intervene in armed conflicts." Ron said, "I'm going to make one, draw them out and assess our wayward morons. And if I'm lucky, I might just disable one."

"It's still risky, papa, and Vivi might not understand why you're doing this," Asuka said, and Ron sighed.

"Such is life," he said. "I'll fly high and attack an HRL outpost somewhere in China, and get both sides after the Heavyarms."

Asuka sighed, but nodded. "Alright… just be careful, alright Papa?" She asked.

"I survived three of the deadliest pilots in the history of MS combat, and it wasn't by being reckless," Ron said, before he grabbed the zipline, which took him up to the cockpit hatch. "Don't do anything rash with Shinji. I know you like him, but you need to stop being a tsundere."

"I-" she said before she blushed. "I'm not comfortable with people getting close, papa. You know that."

"Well, passive aggressive isn't the way to go, Asuka!" Ron said. "You and Mari keep the others in line until I get back!" The hatch closed and the Heavyarms Strike took off, heading east and climbing to a high altitude.

"Papa's left, huh?" Asuka jumped at the sound of Mari's voice. "He's got a point, though."

"A point about what?!"

"Shinji's a gentle soul, and passive aggressive isn't the way to go for you and your unofficial boyfriend and that he's taken on better pilots than these CB morons. He'll be fine."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Lagrange Point 1**

* * *

"Well, this was surprisingly easy to find." Jaden mused, in the cockpit of the GOUF Phantom, its own Mirage Colloid system active as it looked at the target. As he had expected, it was a sizable base built into an asteroid. The asteroid itself was roughly eight point seven kilometers long and wide, and he could see buildings built into the side of the asteroid. Most looking like normal mining structures, but he noticed the defensive armaments across the station. He also noticed what looked like modified versions of HRL Tieren's modified as weapon emplacements. And he saw patrolling the space around was several Black and White painted Hellions, Relados, Tieren Space Types, and even some Union Flags.

"Cyclops to _Summerville,_ I have eyes on the base," Jaden said on their team comm. "Sending coordinates now. Remember, try to avoid killing the enemies, we want to try and get them on _our _side. Aim to disable, not destroy."

"_Understood,_" Takeshi replied over the comm. "_105 Dagger with Swift Pack, Launching!_"

The _Summerville's_ MS team launched, and that was when the order was given. "Well, you know what time it is," Jaden said with a smirk, as he pulled out his beam swords in both hands. And with that said, the mirage colloid around his unit disengaged, as he moved in to engage the enemy. It didn't take long for him to grab their attention, as a flight of five Hellion's made their approach.

'_Piece of Cake,_' Jaden thought with a smirk. '_Mmmm… cake sounds good after this._' He burst towards the incoming Hellions. '_Alright, they're fast, but not fast enough!_' He approached the first Hellion, which fired its Linear cannon at the GOUF, but Jaden used the shields to block the attacks before he swung his swords upwards, cleaving both of its arms off. He then spun around before slicing off its legs, kicking it away.

The second Hellion tried to attack him from behind, but he simply flipped his GOUF around and fired his unit's left handed M181SE "Draupnir" 4-barrel beam gun, which tore apart its legs. He then shot out a Slayer whip which grabbed onto the Hellion's right gun arm, and proceeded to rip it off.

"_Where the hell did that thing come from?! It's not a bloc unit: fucking thing's like a Gundam!_"

Jaden grinned as he heard the radio chatter "This is no Gundam boy! No Gundam!" He shouted, as he used his two whips to latch onto two more Hellions arms, and ripped them off before decapitating them, and disarming them completely.

"_Goddamn it, it's just one Mobile Suit!" _

_"Not one, you idiot: there's more of them!_" As soon as that pilot spoke, the cavalry came as the 105 Dagger, Astray and Murasame appeared to the battlefield, firing their beam rifles and charging into the fray to support the GOUF Phantom.

Several Mobile suits had been disabled at this point, but the pilots were left alive. Almost like fish in a barrel. It wasn't just that they had the element of surprise, but the technological gap was massive. They simply did not have the proper armaments or armor to properly fend against the assault of the four Mobile Suits.

His cockpit warning alarms went off as a Union Flag nearly hit the GOUF's leg. Unlike Ron's Strike, the GOUF did not have VPSA, and railgun rounds were still highly dangerous. "_You're good! But I get the feeling that that's more than just the machine! Let's put that to the test!_"

Jaden spun around as he got a good look at his new opponent. It was a Union Flag, however unlike most of the other Flags which used the non-transformable Space Types, this one was a highly modified version of the type used in earth's atmosphere, and had a Linear Rifle similar to that used by the 'Overflags' Jaden had heard about. It was colored primarily white with a blue trimming. The custom Flag banked around, transforming into its M.S mode as it drew out a Plasma Sword, charging.

Jaden grinned at the challenge. "Good, someone worth fighting!" He shouted as he returend the gesutre, as the two Mobile Suits clashed, plasma meeting beam energy as they collided. "So, you the one running these guys?"

"_Indeed I am,_" The man replied. Appearing on one of the monitors was a man in his thirties with short blond hair and dark brown eyes, wearing a Union Normal suit. "_I am Andrew Zerand, leader of the Guardian Pirates. And who might you be?_"

"Jaden Takeo, second-in-command of the Steel Dragons Mercenaries," he responded with a grin as their machines got into a fight for dominance. "We were actually looking for you and your group."

"_So, someone came to take the bounty on our heads?_" Andrew asked. "_Many have tried before, but all have failed… however if that were true, why are you intentionally _avoiding _killing my men?_"

"We are here to stop your attacks, yes," Jaden said. "However… my superior would like to enlist your forces into the Steel Dragons. You are not merciless 'Rape and Pillage' Pirates like some other groups we could mention. You leave those you attack with enough supplies to survive till rescue, and you do not fight those who cannot fight in return. You have a sense of honor, and the Dragon's are looking to expand."

"_I see… and what makes you think we'll _want _to join?_" Andrew asked, as his machine kicked the GOUF, before speeding away, firing its linear rifle at Jaden, who weaved and dodged through the shots.

"Joining us means the Union will get off your backs," Jaden said, as he returned the gesture with his beam guns. "Plus, you will be given access to the same technology we have - weapons and mobile suits which could give Celestial Being's Gundam's a run for their money, or have you not seen our little… 'Intervention' we carried out against those three new red MS?"

The Pirate leader paused for a moment, but he continued to fight as he fired at Jaden's Machine. "_So that was you…_" he said. "_Normally I would call you a liar… but considering your current machines… there is truth behind your words. But you will still have to convince me to join you… defeat me in battle, then we will see!_"

"Sounds like a plan," Jaden retorted, as he sped towards his opponent again, intent on catching up with him.

The Flag continued to fire, with Jaden dodging most of the shots and deflecting the rest. "_A fine machine, but can that bulky thing keep up?!_"

Jaden rose an eyebrow before he smirked "I'll show you bulky." He said, before the GOUF Phantom shot forward, going much faster than it was before. "I can do _more _than keep up with this old girl!" The large Mobile Suit displayed a show of speed and maneuverability which surprised all those present from this universe - as the GOUF at a first glance didn't look too fast with its somewhat bulky appearance. Speeding and twirling around stray debris and smaller asteroids to keep up with Andrew's custom Flag.

"I'll admit, I'm surprised! but I'm not through yet!" The Flag transformed into its' fighter mode, darting away and using its' superior maneuverability to throw off Jaden's aim.

"And neither am I!" Jaden said, as he shot forward, shooting out his Slayer Whip which wrapped around the Flag's left wing, ripping it off. The force of the attack and the loss of stability sent the Flag flying towards the Asteroid, Andrew barely having enough time to transform back into M.S mode to avoid totally crashing. But before he could move away, Jaden's GOUF slammed back into him, stepping the boot of his Machine near the machine's legs, preventing it from escaping, positioning his Tempest swords right next to where the cockpit was. "I win."

Andrew blinked in surprise. This pilot… he defeated him so quickly. His machine was faster than anything he had seen before - it was possibly just as fast as Celestial Being's Gundams! He then sighed, before he chuckled slightly. "_Yes… you did._" He said. "_You are a superb pilot, Mr Takeo… so what will you do now?_"

"We agreed, didn't we?" Jaden said, smirking before he deactivated his beams, putting them away. "I was serious when I said we wanted to recruit your men to our cause. And having fought you now… I know we were right to come to you. You're a strong pilot, and leader to your men. We would love to have you as part of the Steel Dragons… all of you."

There was a pause on the comm, before Andrew laughed a bit. "_Of course… well a deal is a deal,_" he said. "_And I cannot think of any downsides to this arrangement.. at least we won't have to steal in order to make a difference anymore._"

Jaden rose an eyebrow, as he moved the GOUF off of the Flag, allowing it to get up. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"_Why do you think the Guardian's have only attacked select Union, AEU, and HRL military ships?_" Andrew asked. "_While we do occasionally raid a supply shipment for food, water and medicine, we try to stay away from Civilian Targets if we can help it. We are simply making sure that the major power blocs do not enforce their presence in space upon the developing colonies. The movement is small, but people of the colonies want to become independent from their mother nations, to become sovereign nations in themselves. However as you know, none of the Bloc's want to lose any footholds in space, no matter how small they may seem._"

"So you're part of a Colonial Independence movement?" Jaden asked, with a bit of surprise, but it wasn't necessarily unexpected. Even back home, people wanted to declare independence from the earth - ZAFT was a primary example of that. Though the EA obviously wants a central government, Jaden personally believed that if a colony or a group of colonies wanted independence unanimously, they should be granted that. So long as they don't turn into something like Space Nazi's or something stupid like that.

"_Yes,_" Andrew said with a small sigh. "_We hope one day the colonies can be just as independent as nations of earth can be… while still maintaining good relations with our former homelands. But any past attempts have failed either because of the Bloc's denying the requests, or key members of Independence movements meeting 'unfortunate accidents'. And now with Celestial Being here… we feared they would prevent us from gaining our independence if they somehow viewed us as promoting war, just like they did in Taribia a year ago._"

"Well… I cannot guarantee that just by joining us, we can secure colonial independence," Jaden said. "We're a Mercenary group, not Revolutionaries or Freedom Fighters… but we do fight for the right cause when we see it as clear as day. We don't work with terrorists, corrupt bureaucrats, or scum like that. We work with those who really do need our help. And if you work with us… maybe, just maybe, we can all find a solution to this whole mess."

"_That sounds as good as it's gonna get..._" Andrew said with a sigh. "_Attention all forces: cease hostilities with the unknown contacts. I repeat, cease hostilities._"

"Takeshi, Hitomi, Amy, cease fire," Jaden said. "We've done it - their commander has agreed to side with us. Tell the _Summerville_ to send a message back to base, and to Ron. Then have them move in to our location… we've got some work to do."

"_Understood,_" Amy said. "_By the way, Sasha just sent us a message. Ron brought… _it _with him._" They only referred to one weapon as 'it'. Jaden sighed, shaking his head with a small smirk. '_Guess he wasn't kidding when he said he'd attack them on principle._' He thought. '_Love to see how GN Fields react to it though._'

The warning alarms went off as a pink beam narrowly missed the GOUF. "SHIT!" Jaden shouted, as he immediately went into evasive maneuvers. "Where did that...?" He answered his own question as he looked up, and saw a trail of greenish/yellow GN Particles in the distance, trailing behind a bright crimson colored Mobile Suit. "Well, look who decided to join the party..."

"_Celestial Being..._" Andrew growled out. "_So they have yet _another _Gundam to spare?_"

"Looks like they tried to cover it up... pretty poorly though," Jaden said, as he reactivated his Tempest swords. "Andrew, your men stay out of this - they can't stand against a Gundam, and something tells me this guy won't be as merciful as we were."

The Gundam fired at him with its' beam rifle, but Jaden was skilled enough to dodge or deflect the beams. The Gundam seemed to be more geared to melee combat, but it was no pushover in ranged. Still, Jaden was a skilled pilot, and due to constant work and a bit of a beating from Ron when he joined up, he was better than most ZAFT aces. No match for Kira fucking Yamato, but that son of a bitch had the Strike Freedom, so he was pretty much untouchable.

'_For now at least,_' Jaden thought with a small smirk. '_Just need the right machine…_' He put that through aside though, as he focused his attention on the newcomer. "Guys, leave him to me." He said, "I've been wanting to see what these guys can do for a while now..." He charged towards the Red Gundam, who welcomed the challenge as he drew out a pair of Beam Sabers and charged as well. Their blades clashed together, sparks flying from the contact as the two machines fought for dominance.

Jaden then kicked the Red Gundam in the torso, causing it to fall back a bit. But the Gundam recovered quickly, as it put aside its sabers, and opted back to its Rifle in its left hand. However moving into place on the right hand was a physical blade of some type, before it approached again, firing the rifle forcing Jaden to dodge the shots.

"So, your a close-mid range fighter..." Jaden speculated, "Fairly standard yet effective…" He then grinned. "Just like me." He then fired his wrist-mounted beam guns again at the unknown, catching him off-guard as he was forced to break his charge to dodge his own volley of green beams.

The Gundam used the shield to blow some of the shots, but one grazed the machine's left leg, melting away a good percentage of the armor. That seemed to piss off the pilot, as he charged at the GOUF, wildly firing the beam rifle all the while, not caring if he hit the GOUF or not.

"Don't let your anger blind you," Jaden groaned, as he easily weaved through the sporadic beam fire. "Takeshi, start searching the area for any unknown ships… I'd gamble C.B's got a ship nearby, and that's where this guy came from."

"_Roger that,_" Takeshi said, while Jaden sped towards the Red Gundam, diving down and coming up from below. He activated his slayer whip, which wrapped around the machine's left leg, yanking him down to his level, surprising the pilot most likely, giving Jaden the chance to slice off its left arm with his free Tempest blade. He then delivered a punch right in the crotch area of the machines - where according to Trinity's files is where most C.B cockpits were located on their machines. When the machine stopped moving, Jaden smirked a bit.

"Got him - enemy pilot's been knocked out," he said. "Andrew, you mind we bring this thing onboard your station? We're probably going to be keeping the pilot prisoner for a while, and now…" he grinned as he patted the cone-like area behind the machine. "We've got ourselves a _true _GN Drive now."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With Ron**

**HRL Controlled Airspace**

* * *

Ron was currently sitting in the cockpit of the Strike E, looking at the base he was about to make… no longer exist. "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for what is about to happen,"  
he said. "Then again, humbling the retards is more important!" The twin Agni cannons dropped down, and Ron fired them at the base in a constant stream, reducing most of it down to molten rock and metal in less then 45 seconds, but that was enough time for them to deploy a squadron of Tierens to try and kill him.

Like Jaden had done, Ron did some research on the modern mobile suits used by the Bloc factions. The Tierens were VERY slow machines, more or less just bipedal tanks really. They were hardly the most Mobile machines in the world, most of its weapons and armor being throwbacks from earlier generations of combat vehicles. However these features actually translates to practical dependability in general-purpose warfare, with high quality manufacturing, low production costs, and is praised by soldiers for its very low mechanical failure rate and short sortie time. The best comparison Jaden gave the machine was 'The Mobile Suit equivalent to the AK-47.' Plus its variability, including Long-Range cannon types, Anti-aircraft types, High Mobility types and Space Types make it rather flexible as well in terms of combat roles. And currently climbing up to engage him were multiple MSJ-06II-C Tieren High Mobility Types.

Against the normal Strike, they wouldn't stand a chance. Against the battery-powered E, they were fucked no matter what pack it was packing. Against him and the Heavyarms... '_Maybe I should give them a handicap._' Ron thought for a moment, before he shook his head. '_Nah. better get get it over with._' Ron spun up the beam gatlings, then pressed the radio transmission button. "Prepare to die." He opened fire.

As he expected, the Tierens didn't stand a chance. They attempted to break and dodge his attack, but with so many beams flying around it was understandably difficult to dodge as Ron's weapons fire tore them apart, as they fell back towards the earth. Of course the HRL defenders hadn't given up yet, as Anti-aircraft types opened fire on him, along with any other machine still standing on the ground.

But against the Strike E, they were like chaff, and Ron was a very good farmer. In just a few minutes, there was nothing left. The warning alarms went off a moment or so later, and Ron smirked. "So, cannon fodder or the retards?" He asked before looked at the side screen, and his smirk grew more devious as he saw four trails of green GN Particles approach. "Hello, idiots. Time to teach you something about human nature!"

* * *

The gundams approached the now-destroyed base they were to intervene at, only to run into the eighth Gundam.

"_It just destroyed a whole base on its own…_" Lockon muttered. "_Who the hell MADE that thing?_"

"I don't know, but our objective is clear," Tieria said. "We have to-" A green beam grazed Exia's shield, coming from the Gundam's long beam rifle. And partly melted the shield where it was hit. "The hell?!"

The Gundam faced them, firing an absurd number of weapons at the Celestial Being machines. "_I thought this thing had less guns!_" Allelujah shouted.

"It has to be using a quickchange weapons system!" Tieria shouted. "That's the only way this thing can be the same machine!" The Gundam pulled out a large rifle from its' skirt. A reinforced stock, thick barrel and a muzzlebrake were the key features of the weapon. Tieria deployed a GN field to counter whatever he was about to be shot at with. He had no idea how useless it was going to be against a weapon whose nickname literally meant 'Gundam's Bane'.

The muzzle of the rifle flared to life, as it looked almost as if a comet shot out of the barrel, a large piece of mass, leaving behind a trail of blue plasma as it shot towards the Virtue, impacting against the GN Field. However Tieria's eyes widened as it was only able to hold against the shot for a second, before his field collapsed, and the projectile shot off the Virtue's left shoulder cannons, as well as a good chunk of Virtue's shoulder.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID IT GO THROUGH A GN FIELD?!" Setsuna moved in in an attempt to hack the enemy in half while it pulled the bolt back, as the weapon seemed to not be semi-automatic. He was still too slow, and Setsuna became the weapon's next victim as it pointed the weapon at him. He attempted to block the shot, but that was a mistake. As soon as the shield was in position, it fired, going THROUGH the shield and ripping Exia's left arm to pieces. The Meisters quickly realized they were no longer as invulnerable as they were before this thing appeared on the scene. There was always a bigger fish, and they just ran into it.

"_Who the FUCK made that thing?_" Allelujah shouted as he flew towards the machine, firing his GN Beam Sub Machine gun at the monster of a Mobile Suit, only for the machine to maneuver out of the way as it prepared for another shot. The Machine began to take aim at Allelujah, but it was a bit difficult to get a true bead on him with the Kyrios Gundam flying so quickly, and trying to make it difficult to the enemy pilot to get a lock.

Just before he would of gotten a proper lock though, Lockon fired several Beams from his GN Sniper at the machine, forcing it to duck under the attack. "_I hate to admit this guys, but we need to get the HELL out of here!_" Lockon shouted. "_Not while that THING's got a gun like that! The base is already destroyed anyways!_"

"Agreed! Fall back!" Tieria shouted, as the Gundams began to retreat, but the unholy machine was not finished with them yet as it fired that… thing again, blowing off BOTH of Exia's legs at the waist. That was, however, the last shot fired at them for the time being.

"Why isn't it shooting at us?" Allelujah asked.

"That weapon might have a limited effective range, or-" Lockon began, before another round hit Virtue, blowing off the already damaged arm at the shoulder. "Wonderful. He's TOYING with us."

A text message appeared on all their auxiliary screens seconds later. _'You're trying to fight human nature. In doing so, you're surrendering to it. Think about that while you lick your wounds._'

"What the hell…?" Lockon asked. "How the… did… how did he get this channel?"

"_That doesn't matter! Just fall back!_" Allelujah shouted, "_We'll worry about that later!_"

For the first time in months, Celestial Being had failed to complete an armed intervention. In the cockpit of the Heavyarms Strike, Ron smirked. "The media is going to go insane over the footage. Thank god for those combat drones Jaden made." Ron turned away, flying to a higher altitude in order to make his way back to the Meganeura.

* * *

**_Serial Peacemaker_**** \- Brig**

* * *

"So… you're the pilot of the new Gundam?" Jaden asked, looking at the latest addition to the Brig. It had been a few hours since they had battled with the Guardian Pirates, and subsequently allowed them to join the Steel Dragon's forces. As a result, they had sent a message to the Union claiming that they had 'taken care' of the Guardian Pirates, and sent modified images of destroyed Guardian suits, as well as photo of Andrew's Flag making it look as though his machine were destroyed with him in it. Thankfully, the Union bought the ruse, and they paid them a hefty bounty which should keep them going for quite a while.

As a result, now the Guardian Pirates were largely moving out of their old base, and relocating to the Eclipse Colony, to bolster their own forces and to help in the new construction they were starting. However a token force of both the former Pirates and Steel Dragon's were placed on the asteroid, to continue mining materials from the local field to provide the materials they needed to continue said construction.

Jaden had the _Serial Peacemaker_ move to the asteroid base_,_ so that they could begin inspecting the captured 'True' GN Drive, as well as allow them to interrogate the man currently sitting before Jaden behind the cell bars. A young man who looked about 18 years of age, with spiky blonde hair and red eyes wearing a white and black uniform. He said nothing, but he was glaring at Jaden. "And piloting a Gundam with a true GN Drive… funny considering as far as we know, there are only four..."

The man said nothing, but continued to glare at Jaden as he sighed. "Do you at least have a name?" he asked. "I'd rather not just call you 'Gundam Pilot' over and over again - seems impolite."

The man said nothing for a moment. "...Fon Spaak." He spoke.

'_Finally, a fucking breakthrough._' Jaden thought, as Fon continued. "I see my explosive collar hasn't gone off yet." He said. "Did you disarm it?"

"Yup." Jaden said, shaking his head. "I want to say its hard to believe Celestial Being would _force _its members with death threats like that… but it really doesn't surprise me considering how idiotic they seem to be. We've disarmed it, though we've made sure its still sending out a signal, so as far as Celestial Being is considered, you're still wearing it - and still in your Gundam fighting. This gives us plenty of time to talk, Mr. Spaak, or do you prefer Fon?"

"I don't care which," Fon said. "Why spare my life, anyways? I might not like the organization, but if they discover what happened, they will send the main team after you, and your machines would not stand a chance against all four of them."

Jaden smirked a bit, as he pulled out a tablet. "I'd think twice about that," he said. "This is a video our commander sent after he just fought your four main Gundams… look at what happened to them." He passed the Tablet through the bars, as Fon watched a single Gundam-like Mobile Suit absolutely obliterate an entire HRL base, and then heavily damaging both the Virtue and Exia Gundam's with a massive Sniper Rifle weapon - even busting through Virtue's GN Field!

Fon's eyes widened "How...?" He asked, "That's not possible."

"There is a pretty damn good reason most of us call that thing the Gundamschreck," Jaden said with a small chuckle. "It scares the living crap out of all of us… hell, _I _helped build the damn thing, and I'm still terrified of it."

Fon continued watch the footage, and at the end, the score was two damaged CB Gundams and one undamaged SD Gundam. "Who… who _are _you people?" Fon asked.

"We're the Steel Dragon's," Jaden said, still smirking. "We're a Mercenary Group, and we have access to quite a lot of… deadly weapons as you can see. We are hoping to expand our operations a bit more… and maybe kick Celestial Being in the ass a few times for trying to fight human nature. There will always be war and conflict, nothing they can do will change that."

Fon felt fear for the first time in a while, and he wanted to be as far from the _Peacemaker _(and the Gundamschreck) as possible. "…What are you going to do with me?" He asked. "If I go back to Celestial Being, I'll be forced to fight against you." He shuddered subconsciously. "And I do not want to be anywhere near you people."

Jaden smirked a bit. "Ah, that's where our deal comes into place," He said. "One we've already given to the Trinity team when we kicked their asses… Once your machine is fixed up, we'll place the explosive collar back on you - only its been modified so that it will not explode no matter what, but as far as anyone else in CB is considered, it's still very much active. You will return to Celestial Being… and you will inform us of any developments inside, keep us in the loop."

He then leaned back a bit. "It's only gonna be a matter of time now until the rest of the world develops better technology to capture and or kill your own Gundams," he said. "The HRL, Union and AEU are getting sick of you guys pushing them around, praising about 'ending human conflict'."

Fon had to agree. Celestial Being was pushing them to the edge, and it seemed the universe decided to push back. After all, the Dragons wouldn't be here otherwise. "Very well." He said. "I'll do as you ask. On one condition."

"Name it."

"When I finally get the hell away from Celestial Being, get this fucking collar off my neck for good."

Jaden chuckled a bit "Of course - wasn't difficult to remove in the first place afterall." He said, as he stood up, and opened the cell doors. "Your machine should be repaired by now, and we have all the data we need from its GN Drive. Follow me to the hangar, and you can head back. Don't want to keep your 'allies' waiting now would we?"

"No. No, we don't."

* * *

**CBS-70 _Ptolemaeus_**

* * *

Sumeragi was openly and shamelessly gaping. "How the FUCK did THIS happen?!" She shouted. Exia was barely half the size, what with missing its' left arm and both the legs, plus the heavy damage to Virtue. If the pilots were physically on the ship, (they were not, but she WAS looking at the damage report sent up) she would be yelling at them.

"I don't know, but I know something, Sumeragi," Lasse said, shaking his head. "That gun that thing used was a BEAST if it could break through a GN Field."

Ian, on the surface, had given them a tentative nickname for that damn weapon in lieu of the actual one: Gundamschreck, which was a mix of (obviously) Gundam and a reference to the old Panzerschreck anti-tank weapon from the 1940s. "We're going to need more than just the Gundams to take that thing on," Sumeragi said. "The next generation Gundams won't be ready for at least another three years, but the third generation ones barely stand a chance against the ONE. Whoever that guy is better not have any friends, or else-"

The sound of the comm activating and Feldt Grace's voice filtering in broke her out of her monologue. "Miss Sumeragi, we're picking up a news feed," she said. "It's about the new… machine."

Sumeragi looked at Feldt in surprise. "A News feed?" she asked. "How the hell could they have found out about this so soon?"

"Unknown, ma'am," Feldt said. "Patching it through."

The JNN reporter appeared on the screen. "_-just joining in, JNN and several news agencies have received an anonymous video - several in fact - of the original four Gundams and the new eighth in combat near an HRL base. The pilot of the Gundam, who identified his machine as the..._" She checked the paper in front of her. "_'GAT-X105 Strike' and did not divulge his identity said in the message to the networks, quote, 'I regret the lives lost in the destruction of the base, but it was the only way to draw the Gundams out. My sympathies to their families, but once you join the military, death is a companion that you must accept'._"

"What the hell…?" Lasse muttered, as everyone looked at the screen in surprise.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Onboard the _Serial Peacemaker_**

* * *

Jaden chuckled as he and the rest of the Steel Dragons, along with their 'new recruits' from the Guardians, watched the news broadcast. "Ah, way to go Ron," he said. "I personally would've found a way outside of destroying a whole base… but it worked at least."

"_The Message continues, and these are the words of the 'Strike' pilot, and not mine._" The Reporter said, as she sighed and spoke. "_'Human nature is like the elements. Water will not simply not react to phosphorous. Gunpowder will not simply not react to a spark. So it is with human nature. If you wish to try to fight human nature, you will end up surrendering to it. War is part of the human psyche. Humanity must learn this simple, undeniable fact. Celestial Being has deluded themselves into thinking that they can conquer human nature. In the end, human nature will conquer _them'."

* * *

**Meanwhile - With the Gundam Meisters**

* * *

"Who does he think he is?" Tieria demanded, as he and the other meisters watched, while their machines were being repaired. "What right does he have to say that?"

Lockon, being the eternal smartass, pointed out the obvious. "I don't know, the fact that he KICKED OUR ASSES?" he shouted. "Virtue and Exia are crippled! If it weren't for the fact he WASN'T trying to kill us, none of us would have escaped alive!"

"I wouldn't know about not trying to kill us, Lockon," Tieria shot back.

"He only used all of his weapons once, and that was to break up our formation," Lockon said. "He could have ripped Exia to shreds after blowing off the shield arm. Instead, he _let us go_. He was not trying to kill us. He was trying to humble us."

Lockon cast a look at Setsuna, who looked like a combination of utterly pissed and contemplative. "For the most part, he succeeded."

For the most part, Setsuna absolutely ignored the others around him. His fists were clenched as he thought about the battle, over and over again. While he had been defeated by Ali Al Saachez before during the Taklimakan Desert, this… this was different. The Strike Pilot was _toying _with them, he could have easily destroyed them all, and he just toyed with them like they were nothing. And now he mocked the very thing that Celestial Being strived to accomplish - the end of all war.

* * *

**Private craft _Meganeura_ \- near Southampton, United Kingdom**

* * *

"Mocking them like them might have been a bad idea, Papa," Mari said, as Ron patted her on the head as he chuckled.

"Unless you've forgotten, I like pissing people off," he said. "Celestial Being just made the top of the list."

"With LOGOS, Lacus Clyne and the corporate jackasses that turned us into Extendeds being just below them." She said, and Ron gave his second eldest child (Shinji being first and Mari slightly younger than Asuka but more emotionally developed) a thumbs up.

"Damn right." He said, "Still, I better get that report ready."

Vivi looked at her adopted parent. "Can I help?" She asked.

"No, Vivi, this is something I need to do," Ron said with a sigh. "Bloody Alliance jackasses." Contrary to popular belief, Ron was never formally discharged from OMNI Enforcer. He was still on their books as 'on an officer exchange program'. As such, he still had to file paperwork to them. Now he was going to have several years of backlog when they got back.

* * *

**Meanwhile - Corner Family estate**

* * *

Alejandro Corner's eyes were narrowed as he looked at the news broadcast. "What the _hell_ is this?" he growled out. "Who could have created a machine like _that _without the help of Celestial Being? No one in the Union, HRL, or AEU have come close to achieving the technological level for that type of weaponry!"

Ribbons Almark schooled his features into something resembling neutral, but he was FAR more pissed than Alejandro could ever be. "Sir, perhaps we should move ahead of schedule." He said, '_Far, far, FAR ahead of schedule._' he thought to himself. The 30 GNX-603T GNX Mobile Suits, ten per bloc, were barely ready for deployment, and would only be able to take on the Thrones in equal combat. Mass of numbers would be needed for the main team, and for the Strike.

"No… not yet, Ribbons," Alejandro said, shaking his head. "I want to as well, but we must be cautious… the GN-X units still need some work done to them, and Team Trinity has only begun their interventions, having only struck three military bases… we need to wait for the world to truly begin despising Celestial Being's actions, when the Hate is truly ripe, and ready to unite against them. Then… we give them our gifts, and the world will unite. Besides, it is only one machine for now, and it cannot be at two places at once after all. Everything we have worked to accomplish will be for nothing if we act too hastily because of this new development."

Ribbons was tempted to snap the bastard's neck, but he composed himself. The man DID have a point. It was just one machine. It wasn't like there were more of them. And he was also correct that Trinity needed some more time to sew in the hate of Celestial Being across the Bloc's. "Very well. Should we prepare more GNX units, just in case?"

Alejandro nodded. "That would probably be a very good idea." He said, while the footage of the Gundamschreck tearing Exia and Virtue apart played. "An extremely good idea, actually." The Union-born MS pilot and CB backer paled as that footage played. "I'm going to be frank, Ribbons. That weapon scares the living shit out of me."

* * *

**Two Months Later - Eclipse Colony**

* * *

"Trinity's been causing a lot of havoc, haven't they?" Jaden mused as he sat on the bridge of the _Marseilles III-_class Transport Ship which he had renamed '_Challenger_'. He watched the video feeds which showed the three Red Gundam's tearing the HRL, Union, and AEU a new one, destroying bases and factories across the globe.

"Well, at least they're showing a bit of restraint when it comes to their attacks," Lucy said, her hologram appearing next to him. "They're making it look as real as they can, but at least they don't go out of their way to kill. They accomplish their mission, then leave."

"At least Ron's been fighting them every now and then," Jaden said, looking at some of the combat footage where Ron's custom Strike fought the Trinity's, doing some damage to the three Red machines. "They've both gotta make it look real for the sake of the public. There haven't been that many interventions from the other Gundam's though…"

"I think after the ass kicking Ron gave them, they're too scared to sortie out," Lucy said with a small giggle. "At least it's given us plenty of time to expand, right?"

Jaden smiled as he nodded at that. The Steel Dragons have indeed been expanding quite a bit in two month's, with construction of the colony well underway thanks to the resources they were getting. They have been taking contracts from everyone in the earth sphere, operating in some small Black Ops here, and more conventional Anti-Terrorism and Piracy operations there. There had been a small spike of such activity since Ron kicked the main CB team's asses, but the Steel Dragons kept shooting them down before they get way in over their heads.

And thanks to this, they had been receiving huge bounties from their contractors. Massive amounts of cash, which had allowed them to buy everything they need to keep their group growing. Plus, while they keep fighting they occasionally run into individuals or groups who are worthy enough to join the Steel Dragons, so after a background check they are admitted into the organization if everything checks out. Engineers, Soldiers, Medics, Pilots, the list went on to what kind of people have joined them over the months.

Now, they have practically become one of the top Mercenary groups in the world. While they keep the use of Cosmic Era technology hidden for the most part, they had completely retrofitted AEU, Union and HRL machines to stand a much better chance in combat than before. And now, with the Island 1 section of the colony complete, and construction of the Island 2 and 3 segments well underway, Jaden was now about to begin the experiment which will give them something they've been needing for quite a while.

"I just got a report from engineering," Lucy said. "They've finished installing the Takeo FTL Drive, we are ready to proceed with the first Jump."

Jaden smirked. Thanks to the data of the True GN Drive, he had begun work on creating a new FTL system from his theory a long time ago. Now after two months, his first working FTL Drive was ready for its first test. "Perfect," he said. "Let Ron know we're about to begin the test… we will make a Jump for Jupiter, and after the Drive is ready to go again, we will appear back home before Lunch."

Ron had stayed on Earth, mostly acting as a freelance palaeontologist in between fighting the Trinities and kicking the crap out of anyone stupid enough to look at his children the wrong way. There were a LOT of occupied hospital beds dirtside. "He's been informed, and he's asking if you can bring back something from Io: apparently Vivi has an interest in such things."

Jaden chuckled a bit. "Got it, tell him I'll bring back a few things from Io and some other things. Might grab some Helium-3 while were there as well. Also… if what Professor Eifman is true, the _Europa _may still be in orbit… and I intend to salvage her, and maybe we could get a few more answers to the enigma that is Celestial Being."

He shook his head "Begin the launch countdown, Lucy." He said. "All hands are to prepare for the Jump… time to make history!"

"Roger." Lucy said nodding, "Beginning jump calculations to Jupiter. Priming Takeo Drive for Jump…"

Outside, the _Challenger_ began to move forward away from the colony. After a few minutes, suddenly the engines of the _Challenger _flashed bright red, and in a split second, the _Challenger _vanished.

* * *

**Moments Later - Jovian Orbit**

* * *

Several moments passed, and suddenly the _Challenger _popped back into existence, slowing down to a halt. "Lucy, status?" Jaden ordered.

"A few consoles overloaded in a few decks from the power spike, but nothing serious." Lucy said, before she smiled. "Look outside Jaden."

Jaden did as asked, and he smirked as he saw the oh so familiar view of the massive gas giant before them. "It worked…" he said. "Holy shit it actually worked!"

"_It did. Congratulations._" Lucy said with a smile. "_Well… we have a lot of work to do, now don't we?_"

"Yup," Jaden said, nodding. "Activate sensors, search for the _Europa's_ remains. Send the collector shuttle to Io and get some samples, and prepare to set up the basis for some Helium 3 mining stations."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Back at Earth**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's not an adasaurus, it's a fucking velociraptor. Get it right!"

Ron shook his head as he walked over to another area. "Two doctorates and I'm surrounded by grad students who have no fucking clue what they're doing!" he groaned out. At the moment, Ron was in the Museum of Natural History in New York, doing a great deal of work. The MNH had just dropped two on-call paleontologists, and Ron had given them his credentials. He wasn't expecting this nightmare.

His phone rang, and he pulled it out to answer it. "If this is one of those retards from storage, I do NOT want to hear it!" He growled out.

"_Ron, it's Takeshi,_" Takeshi's voice came through the comm. "_Just thought I'd let you know Jaden just sent a long-range message back to us… from Jupiter. The Takeo Drive worked._"

"Well, fucking wonderful. You know better than to call me on a civilian line." Ron scowled as he saw two men carrying out a skull cast of Titanis. "Gentlemen, that goes back over THERE." Both men moved in the opposite direction. "Remind me again why I am the only one down here?"

"_Uhh, didn't _you _volunteer to be the only one down there?_" Takeshi asked.

"No, I did not," Ron said. "Everyone else decided to stay in orbit!" A crash was heard, and Ron's fuse finally reached its' limit. "Excuse me a moment." Ron walked over to the source of the sound, which was, thankfully, only a few boxes that did not break. "If it were not for the lack of manpower, I would fire the lot of you, then SHOVE YOU IN MOBILE SUITS FOR THE GUNDAMS TO SHOOT AT!" he shouted. "GET THIS SHIT CLEANED UP! NOW!" The idiots got back to work, cleaning up the mess as he brought the phone back up. "How're the guests?"

"_We're doing fine, we've been expanding quite a bit, and we've managed to sway a crew of privateers to side with us a while ago._" Takeshi said. "_Also, we got a message from the Trinity's - they're going to be attacking another HRL base in three days… they also managed to meet a Celestial being agent as well. Ever heard of a woman named Wang Liu Mei?_"

"Chinese socialite, barely out of her mid-teens, apparent funder of Idioodid tuntud Taevalikud olemine," he said. "What about her?"

"_Well, she showed up at their earth-side base,_" Takeshi said. "_She said mostly so they could get to know one another… but then they said that she gave them a data drive, telling them to 'pass it on to their friend'. I think she knows you and Trinity have been holding back on one another._"

"Well, the bitch wants a play? Tell the Trinities to tell her to feed CB's main team false intel so I can fuck them up again. Besides, if she wants to talk to me, she can do a better job than this. I'm fairly busy."

"_Actually, the data drive seems to have some type of contact information,_" Takeshi said. "_I think she does want to talk to us… or at least you. I can send it to your terminal if you want._"

"Do it. I'll tell the manager that I'm taking a leave of absence for a short time," Ron said as he sighed. "Every museum on the planet fucking wants me for some reason."

"_Ouch,_" Takeshi replied. "_OK, Data's being sent your way now. Good luck dealing with her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to grab a bite to eat - promised Shion I'd meet her at the cafeteria._"

"I'll look at it-" BOOM! "Once I kill these idiots."

* * *

Meanwhile, the children were looking at several of the exhibits. "We never got to do this back home," Mari said. "Papa had to keep moving us around to keep us away from those Blue Cosmos assholes."

"Its nice..." Vivi said, "I mean… I've been able to see so much now being with papa."

Mari smiled a bit, shoulder hugging her little sister "Yeah, one of these days you're gonna see the whole world Vivi." She said. "We'll make sure of it."

"Ow! Hey watch it bub!" Someone shouted, as the two glanced to where two men had ran headlong into one another.

"You watch it!" The second one shouted. "What are you, blind?!"

Mari suddenly just stopped moving and began convulsing. "I… I can see." She whispered. "I can see, right?" Vivi wondered what was going on, but a few moments later, their adopted father came out of the director's office. "For the love of fucking-" Ron muttered before ran to the two putting his daughter in a bear hug. "It's ok. You're fine, Mari. You can see. I can see you, so you can see me, ok?"

The two men wondered what the hell was going on when Asuka smacked them upside the head. "Idiots!" She shouted, "She has a psychological problem! You can't say that word around her, or she breaks down!"

"Right! Right! Sorry!" One of the men said, shaking his arms. "Geez… the hell were we supposed to know that? …crazy bitch… "

MISTAKE. "Gentlemen..." Both men looked at the black-blonde man now facing them. "I would ask you to apologize, but you not only used Mari's blockword, you insulted Asuka." Ominous Greek words were playing in their minds as they attempted to run. Key word being 'attempted'.

"Uh, Asuka-nee?"

"Yes, Vivi?"

"Is papa always like this?"

Both men screamed as Ron dislocated both their shoulders and threw them from the second floor. "Usually, papa is FAR worse. I think he's mellowed."

"Asuka, find your boyfriend and his half-sister: we're leaving in 15 minutes."

* * *

**Meanwhile - Jovian Orbit**

**_Europa_**

* * *

"Freaky as fuck…" Jaden muttered as he and his team of engineers had managed to find and enter the remains of the survey ship _Europa._ "Lucy, you find anything in their servers yet?"

"_I'm looking, but nothing yet,_" Lucy said on their comm. "_You'll have to link me to their mainframe, it looks cut off from the rest of the ship's systems, restore the connection and I'll have full control._"

"Right," Jaden said. "So what's the status of the ship anyway?"

"_Most of the ship seems to of been stripped of anything truly valuable,_" Lucy said. "_It's pretty obvious we weren't the first ones here… good news is its engines are still functional though. We could fix her up, maybe use her as a H3 Miner/hauler. Its design isn't that much different from George Glenn's ship actually._"

"It'd be a start…" Jaden said. "Just keep digging Lucy - there's bound to be a few things in this ship no one's found yet. It is a damn big ship after all."

"_Got it._"

* * *

**One Day Later - Earth**

**Cafe in New York City**

* * *

Ron read from his book, listening to a practically ancient track from the early 21st Century AD on his mp3 player. He sighed as he pulled out a small pocket mirror, groaning as he saw the gray in his hair. It was NOT caused by stress. He was in his early 40s. He refused to dye his hair, as that would only make matters worse.

"Worried about your hair?" A voice said, and Ron looked to his left, seeing a young woman and a slightly older man standing there. The woman looked about seventeen years old, with black hair tied up into a pair of long pigtails and brown eyes, and the man looked to be about twenty two, with short lighter brown hair and eyes.

"I will bemoan it, but I will do nothing to stop it," Ron replied. "So who the hell are you?"

The woman smiled before she took a seat across from him "I'm surprised you don't recognize me from the news, but I guess in a way I'm grateful for that," she said. "My name is Wang Liu Mei, and this is my brother and assistant, Hong Long… and you must be the pilot of the… 'Strike' Gundam, correct?"

"Palaeontologist and OMNI Enforcer MS pilot Ronald Pinkerton," he replied. "Yes, I am the one who kicked their asses a month or so ago. I'm going to be blunt, young lady. What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Straight to business, I like that in a man," Wang said with a small giggle. "It's not just what I want… its what you want. I can only assume your… organization is a bit lacking in terms of funding… I wish to help you with that."

Ron rose an eyebrow at that. "If you're trying to get me to join Celestial Being-" He began, before she cut him off.

"Not at all," Wang said, shaking her head. "The fact you apparently have no real ties to Celestial Being is the reason I contacted you. "

Ron downed the rest of his tea. "Why contact me?" he asked. "People like you always have an ulterior motive. Hell, I have an ulterior motive. It's just more...benign." Ron looked her in the eye, surprising her by speaking Mandarin. "So why defect from the retards?"

"Several reasons, actually," she said. "You see… I have supported Aeolia Schenberg's beliefs for quite a while… I suppose you could say I was a devout believer in his philosophy… for the most part at least." She then closed her eyes for a moment. "However, I, like you, realize that even if Celestial Being succeeds in ending all current conflict… once they are gone, wars will start popping up all over again like they were never there before. However, all that I really want… is for the world to have a better tomorrow, whether it's being created by Celestial Being, you, or someone else."

Liu Mei's eyes opened again, glancing to the side. "Many know the history of the Wang family… before most of my family died three years ago," she said. "We use to be one of the most influential families in the HRL… but after the shuttle carrying most of my family was destroyed… it left me in charge of nearly all duties of the family. Political, Economical… everything had to be taken care of by me, and me alone… I hade to take up all these responcibiliteis… I couldn't live a normal life anymore… I couldn't even stay with… a man I had grown… quite fond of."

"I was groomed since I was a child to take responsibility of the family… but I never wanted this," she said, sighing. "All that I've… _really _wanted… was a more normal life, free from all these constraints so I can live life the way _I _want to… not what nearly everyone around me expected me to do."

"I once thought Celestial Being was the way to go… but thanks to you and other recent developments, I've realized that they are not as invincible as I once thought they would be, and if they _do _change the world… it may not be the world that I and many others hope it could be. But you… you're more of a realist, and not as idealistic as Celestial Being. While I still believe Celestial Being will contribute to changing the world… I believe it is you and whomever you work with who will make this world into a far better one than it is today."

"It is because of that, I wish to divert Wang family resources to you," she said. "I have plenty to support both you, and Celestial Being… for now at least. It will only be a matter of time now before Celestial Being meets its inevitable end, and when it comes those resources they once used will also be diverted to you. I am not just talking about money, but also manpower, resource satellites, easy access to the elevators and intelligence."

She then pulled out what appeared to be a data pad. "And as a show of good faith… here is some information I think you could find valuable," Liu Mei said. "My own network of agents have discovered that there is a traitor to Celestial Being - and has given the main bloc's over 30 GN Tau Drives similar to those the Throne's use, along with over thirty Mobile Suits to utilize them that stand on par with the Trinity's, and could easily give the main Gundam team a run for their money as well."

Ron closed his book before starting to chuckle. The look on his face appeared to be something akin to utter glee. "About. Fucking. Time," he said. "I was getting tired of not being able to kill something. Might even draw the main team out of the hole they've been hiding in for the past month. I've been wanting to introduce the G14A to them again, only with more lethal results."

"It probably will," Wang Liu Mei said. "So, shall we call this a deal then?"

Ron pulled out a small knife, which Liu Mei identified as an Italian stiletto, before cutting his left palm with it. "I won't break the arrangement," he said. "If you do, in any way, I will find you, and I will destroy you with my bare fucking hands. Am I clear?"

"As crystal, Mister Pinkerton," she replied.

* * *

**117Jorn: And Celestial Being got their butts kicked, and now they've got a defector!**

**Ron the True Fan: Well, you know what time it is! (Does the Anderson pose, complete with RAPE in white letters)**

**Takeshi Yamato: We've got an FTL working, too! Will make things a bit easier for mining Helium-3 and making GN Drives - we might start seeing GN-type Gundams in the Steel Dragons! :D**

**117Jorn: Meh, a big trail of GN Particles isn't exactly 'stealthy' ya know. But anyways, until next time my friends…**

**Everyone: Ja Ne!**


End file.
